The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join
by Tenshi-Battosai
Summary: YYHIY Sango and Kagome are in a prophecy that will effect youkai kind! The IY gang has gone to the future.Then they meet the YYH gang.What is this prophecy, will they be able to fufill it in time? Or will Makai be doomed to vanish forever? KurKag
1. The Prophecy

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co. I do own the plot though

Revision! I re-did this chapter because as you all know, it was my very first and sucks like hell. Anyways, I'm going to make it a bit better lol. Thanks to everyone who reread this!

Bear with me, please. The Inuyasha cast is coming on in the next chapter.

**Chapter 1:The Prophecy**

_A long time ago, there was a prophecy written about two girls, not knowing when it would take place. Centuries later, it becomes true…

* * *

_

**10 centuries before Sengoku-Jidai…**

"Milord!" a small, scrawny bat youkai burst into the throne room, "Milord! The enemy has busted through our defense lines! Do you have any ideas! And on top of that, we've still got the prophecy to worry about!"

The lord stood up abruptly. He knew just what to do.

**---------------------------------------------Flashback**-------------------------------------------

"Lady Aviru!" The lord demanded. He trembled in fear-whatever she saw in the future that could make her eyes go wide was definitely not good.

Lady Aviru mumbled something incoherent, distractedly.

She had long brown hair and was blind, but instead of her pupils being milky white, they were clouded with a misty pink, giving her the power to see the future. "I s-see a girl with raven, flowing hair and midnight blue eyes and a girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes! This is very coincidental; hence the first looks kind of like Princess Louna. She looks like the girl from the prophecy!"

"What? Tell me about this prophecy!"

"It was long told that a girl with large amounts of energy would one day save youkai-kind! They say that this girl was said to live for 800 years after she was born and would live up to that mark of time unless a certain katana was used, one called the 'River Shine' If she died before 8 centuries due to the cause of the sword, then all the youkai would die out within 2 weeks of her death. The worst part is-no one knows who this girl is, or when this prophecy will take place. The other is said to support her all the way and always be with her"

**-----------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------**

"Servant!" The Lord called out. "Go fetch Princess Louna this instant! We have to business to do now!"

"Y-yes milord" He scampered out of the room.

'_Although I know she isn't part of the prophecy, we'll make everyone believe she is, so they won't dare to attack us again! Yes! This is how we'll finally make peace around here!'_ ((A/N: Just to say, he's very selfish ))

The servant burst through the door a few minutes later.

"Father, what is it that you need now?"

"We need you on the battlefield now!"

"But father! It's dangerous out there!"

"It's an emergency-come now!"

"But father…"

"NOW!"

He grasped her arm tightly and literally dragged her out the throne room.

* * *

**The Castle Doors…**

At the grand castle doors, stood Lord Annacisia and Princess Louna. Then, upon seeing the lord, the enemy launched out another battle cry and surged forward through the castle gates. Tons of bodies littered the courtyard and there was bloodshed in every inch of the field.

The lord called the millions of youkai's attention to the doors.

"You dare mess with us!" he cried out, "We hold possession of the prophecy bearer and you dare to put her life on the line!"

The crowd gasped and gawked, frozen in shock. He launched into another one of his lies. "If you endanger her once again, I will see to it that you can't do anything else. Ever. Again"

"But father, I'm not-"

"Louna go inside"

"Father…"

"Go inside!"

She turned around hastily and prodded back to the tower room, sulking.

* * *

**1 Month Later...**

The youkai feared her. For if she was to get harmed, it may affect the youkai in the future, ((A/N: They were told that)) but when she died from an illness, nothing went wrong. It was all normal.

This angered to youkai to no end, for they had been tricked, lied to. In their blind rage, they stormed the castle halls, beheading the lord along the way. Then it was finally calm amongst themselves again. Now they still thought of the prophecy and whom…?

* * *

_Now the only thing they can do is wait. Who exactly are these 'prophecy bearers?'...

* * *

_

Author here, I know, I know this chapter is short and boring… but if you don't really read it then you might not understand the next chapter and all. It'll get better soon! Really! –Yawn- Revisions are boring…

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	2. Changes for the Better

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co. because if I did, I'd damned be off somewhere else right now. Sticks tongue out

A/N: Don't kill me! Ok! The names are really, really bad but bear with me! I made them up by myself! Help! Warning again, the characters will be quite OOC but please don't blame me! I'm inexperienced!

**Chapter 2---Changes for the Better**

Sengoku-Jidai…

"Inuyasha, SIT!" ((A/N: Guess who…))

--)) THUMP ((--

"Hey, wench what was that for?"

"For being a big, arrogant jerk!"

"Hmph, not that I did anything wrong"

"Hai, you DID, what of you, telling me I'm weak!"

"You are, bitch!"

"Hey! Am not! I'll prove it to you someday!"

"Feh, like never"

It has only been 5 hours since they defeated Naraku. Kagome still couldn't believe it, everyone made it out alive I might add and Sango sat there wistfully, thinking about her brother, Kohaku, of who was now chasing Shippo around, pre-occupied about the game of 'Tag' Sometimes you could just wonder how things turned out so…perfect…

---------------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------

They were searching for rumors about a jewel shard up north and decided to come and investigate. "Could we rest now? We've been walking since dawn and the sun is starting to go down " Kagome and Sango said. "No wench, we're not stopping until we get to the Northern lands!" "You know, Kagome-sama and Sango-san have a point there," Miroku added hastily. "Feh. We'll stop, but we have to go by dawn" "Yes!" Sango and Kagome cried out in victory. ((A/N: to make a very long, boring story short…))

The next day Kagome gathered all the dirty bowls and placed them in a plastic back, then tossed it carelessly into her yellow backpack. She shrugged the bag onto her back and started traveling again.

A couple hours later… 

"Inuyasha! I sense a lot of jewel shards and they're coming this way!"

Miasma quickly filled the air and was Quickly blown away where Kagura now stood. Beside her, stood Kanna and her mirror. "Die! You filthy demons!" cried Inuyasha. He unsheathed Tetsaiga and lunged into battle. Kagura's 'Dance of the Blades' was quickly slashed in half by Inuyasha. Abruptly, he used his Wind Scar and that alone, finally ended their life. The two's deceased bodies turned to ash.

Nearly instantly, thousands of youkai charged out of the shadows and started their assault. Sango and Miroku were fighting, back to back with the houshi occasionally using his Wind Tunnel, only stopping when the poisoned hornets/wasps were nearby. Sango launched into her full battle cry and swung her Hiraikotsu at the approaching demons.

Kagome startled herself. _'If only I could form a barrier right now'_ she thought concentrating hard. A lilac coloured barrier engulfed Kagome. _'Ok. Now I'm really freaking myself out'_ She formed little glowing orbs of purifying energy at the youkai around her.

Kirara had Shippo on her back and was surrounded by demons. _'Oka-san told me to try and stay away from the fight but I have to anyway-to help Kirara!'_ Shippo thought to himself. He sent his Fox Fire to all the demons at the back, while Kirara battled out at the front of her.

Inuyasha approached Naraku. "Kukukuku… it will be the end of you today, Inuyasha, I'll make you see your friends suffer, then kill you, long and slow…"

"Oh, fight already bastard!"

"Kukuku… Ahh… Impatient are we…"

"Feh, get on with it coward!"

"What! You think you could beat me? Ha!"

Inuyasha swung full force at Naraku who dodged and lunged his tentacles and Inuyasha. He dodged at get a swift cut on Naraku's shoulder. The battle raged on.

In a corner of the battlefield, Kagome, exhausted, plopped down on the grass, barrier still up, with youkai trying to get through it, only to get burned in the process. She glanced up to see how the rest of the group was doing. Sango was now battling Kohaku with a pained expression on her face. You could really tell she was trying to avoid attacking.

Miroku was still battling youkai…And Shippo and Kirara had finally, somehow got an escape route and took lead to Kaede's village. Kagome sighed. _'So much chaos caused from just a little jewel like this…'_ She took a glance at Inuyasha, only to see him fighting Naraku. Inuyasha had a gash on his side but was fine. That was, until he got stabbed in the chest from one of Naraku's tentacles. She snarled at Naraku. _'Wait a minute, since when did I snarl…"_

Kagome stood up. _'I can't bear to see everyone like this. Maybe I'll try ending this here and now. I hope I can do this' _Reaching for her quiver of arrows and her bow, she nocked one and aimed it towards Naraku. Sending all the purifying energy she could muster to the arrow, she walked closer to the villain, and released her hand. Somehow, during his fight with Inuyasha, he was too distracted by dodging the blows to notice the energy flying up towards 'his' jewel. Kagome took in a sharp intake of breath out of nervousness.

It hit him dead on. With a shrill scream he was purified to the depths of hell. Kohaku collapsed onto the floor and his eyes rolled back. Sango screamed in terror. She immediately agreed with herself, this jewel was just way too much chaos to handle, they would have to try and get rid of it somehow.

So then Kagome merged the shards together and everyone looked at her expectantly. Well I guess we all have a good idea what to wish for ne? They all nodded. "Ok then, ready yourselves guys. You never know what could happen…I wish-" She was cut off when a blast of lilac coloured light exploded from the Shikon No Tama itself. Everyone other than Kagome seemed to freeze in place, but unknowing to her, they could still hear.

* * *

A young woman in ancient battle armor stood in front of Kagome. "M-Midoriko…" Kagome stuttered. "Child, listen closely…you are about to do great things, this adventure does not end here, the 'end' is only the beginning and hai, you can still visit the Feudal Era, although you and your friends will live with you in your shrine in the Modern day. A new evil is arising and we need all the help we can get. You still need to learn more of yourself little one. The road to self-discovery will be far harder this time. Hang in there. Don't trust too many and those who you choose to trust, do it whole-heartedly"

"Midoriko-sama, this evil is stronger than Naraku?"

"Yes little one, ah, and arigato for freeing the jewel of the tainted parts"

"In my era, I'm sure they're aren't many mikos, how will I train then?"

"I shall train you in your dreams, one night will seem like 2 years and then the training will finish"

"Arigato, and gomen for asking, but where would my family be if I'm going to have a full house?"

"They are fine, they have decided to move to 'America', leaving you with the full possession of the shrine and your mom's credit card, whatever that is, and she will pay for the expenses"

"Arigato again, for all you've done, I have a feeling the future will be hard, but I'll try my hardest"

"Now! It's time to make your wish!"

Kagome thought it over for a moment "I wish for all my friends to have their deepest wishes granted, and for the jewel to cease to exist after this talk, it has caused a great deal of pain"

"Ahh… A truly selfless wish" Midoriko smiled, "Miroku gets his father back, Sango shall get Kohaku without any memory, or knowledge of when he was controlled by Naraku, Inuyasha shall have Kikyo, the one he know 50 years ago, Shippo will have you as a true Oka-san, even though you are human, Kirara will have another cat demon to play with, now belonging to you, I show you Kitaji. Kitaji is a she, black with lightning blue and silver streaks, and a demon of ice. She is yours to keep! Lady Kaede and her village will never have havoc amongst themselves again; Kouga will find his true love, and Sesshoumaru will have another good sword to use in battle. ((A/N: rolls eyes)) And here is where I leave you, I'll meet you again tonight, be prepared, two years…The Shikon no Tama will still be with you, so you still need to guard it, but it can't be shattered, it is your blood and will cease to exist everywhere else but from you when you die…"

Midoriko faded from view. The Shikon jewel exploded and when Kagome took a breath in, the powder came into her body and Kagome felt tingly.

Then, once again, they were in the meadow where youkai bodies littered the ground.

"KAGOME!" Everyone cried out in unison, and hugged her. "We heard the whole thing!" Miroku exclaimed. "We'll be with you the whole, entire way!" Sango cried out. "Feh, where's Kikyo! Kikyo?" Everyone burst into laughter. And headed to the village. They would cherish the time they had in Sengoku-Jidai, because they would be preparing for grave danger. When Kagome finished her training, then, a week after that, they would leave for the modern world.

-------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo was out somewhere making out with Inuyasha and surprisingly-Kagome didn't care. She was happy for Inuyasha, Kikyo was a lot nicer now. ((A/N: To Kikyo haters, hey! Don't blame me now her attitude's OOC, she's not a clay pot anymore rolls eyes)) Miroku and Sango are married by a simple ritual performed and Shippo is shining with glee. We had spread the new through the whole village and tonight the people are having a feast to mark this day! Hard to believe I'll be training in my dreams for literally, two years. Midoriko had showed them how to connect with me during the night, to appear during my dreams to keep me company, while they had a light day nap.

* * *

**After the party, bedtime**

"Well, goodnight everyone!" Kagome said cheerily, "Don't forget to visit, ok? It'll get awfully lonely up there!" "Night!" Everyone chorused. And when she hit the pillows, she droned into a deep, calming sleep.

* * *

Hiya! It's the author! How am I doing so far? I've decided the polls are going to take longer because I've seemed to catch up on this 'fast update' thing quickly lol.

Pairings still up for vote! Absolutely Kagome/Kurama though! Check chappie one for choices! Ja-ne everyone!

**Glossary:**

Hai Yes

Arigato Thank you

Gomen Sorry

Youkai Demon

Miko Priestess

Hmm... I can't remember anymore I put in… --'


	3. Discreet, Raw Energy

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined to Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.! It's no fair TT lol ah well; at least I have my characters (Smiles evilly)

A/N: No! I'll have to cut some training explanations short because I don't wanna write over 700 days worth of training! Hope you guys don't mind much, oh, and by the way, am I updating too fast?

My cousin is being too pushy for his own good lol. He sat there and loves to watch me as I write. I don't mind though lol!

Oh, and I'm trying hard on the spelling, I know what it feels like to read misspelled work. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3---Discreet, Raw Energy**

Kagome's 2-Year Dream (Literally)…

Kagome opened her eyes to see a bright, flowery meadow. In the midst of them, stood Midoriko in a lovely, pink sundress. ((A/N: Is it that hard to imagine?))

"Hello there, little one! Are you ready to start your training?"

"Yes!" Kagome cheered enthusiastically.

"Well, we'll spend one year on your miko, and spiritual abilities and the rest on your swordsmanship!" Midoriko exclaimed, "And we'll be staying at that castle too" She pointed to her left and a castle seemed to appear out of nowhere. Kagome took a glance at the place.

There stood a white, marble castle, with ivy engravings around the doors. There were gardens surrounding the so-called 'palace', and a waterfall at the back. They headed inside the giant birch doors. The sliding doors were wooden with sapphire, diamonds, and emeralds embedded along the edges.

"And this is your room" Midoriko opened one of the nearest doors.

A room with reddish-pink walls, wooden jeweled dressers, plants along the walls, and a hot springs that ran right through the room; revealed itself.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Kagome managed to gasp out.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

'_I've never seen anything like it! This room is fit for a queen, and I'm not a queen to top it off! I think I'm going to have a great time here'_

"You can change the colours of the walls anywhere by just concentrating on the colour you'd like and then touch the wall, you're that strong! Not many people could do that" Midoriko was awed, "You're even going to become stronger than me! I can tell!"

"WHAT!"

"It's true, you have some major raw energy there! You just need to learn how to control it and compromise with your two energies!" ((A/N: Miko and Spiritual))

"Wow, it's going to take a while to absorb all this news…"

'This is hard to believe…but I guess everything I do is…' 

Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the big oak tree at the back of the castle!"

"Oyasumi Nasai!"

"Ja-ne!"

Kagome shut the door behind her. A Small 'thump' echoed the room as marble hit wood. Then, the room started to fill with a foggy substance, and then abruptly cleared.

"Oh, hey Miroku!"

"Hello Kagome-sama!"

Kagome hugged him. Her eyes went wide.

"HENTAI!" A red hand mark resided on his cheek. "My, my, Lady Kagome, I was just merrily brushing some dirt off!"

"Yeah, right…" Kagome said, unconvinced.

"My training starts tomorrow, It's on my miko and spiritual abilities! Can you tell Sango that for me please?"

"Sure, Inuyasha is sort of, ahem, cooped up with Kikyo right now so he won't be able to visit. Sango might find some time, but the rest never learned how to visit. Well, good luck! Ja-ne!" With a poof or mist, Miroku disappeared from the room, 'logging off'.

* * *

**Next Morning**

"Ohayo, Midoriko-sama!"

"Good morning little one! Ready for some training?"

"Sure am!" Kagome wore a light blue kimono that stopped at her knees with a silver obi and an extra black and silver sash. They then headed out back and started the training.

"Ok, let's start out by adding purifying energy to any part of your body. This would help since, for example, if someone held you by your neck and threatens you, you can purify the offending hand there. Right on the spot I daresay! Start by concentrating on the energy within you, your miko energy that is, and raise it to your neck. That's right! Now here's a leaf, press it against your neck!"

Kagome took the leaf. The moment it made contact, it turned to ash and floated away with the current of the wind. "Whoa! I never knew I could do that!"

"You learn fast! Now concentrate on your spirit energy and think about making a bow and an arrow"

Kagome did what she was told and a bow and arrow made out of lilac coloured energy appeared in her hands.

"Great!" Midoriko cried out.

* * *

**Later that day**

**Midoriko's POV**

'I've never seen someone learn so fast! It's amazing how powerful she is, she turned a tree to ash by standing on its root! "Time to practice again!"

She watched as Kagome bounded out of her room and into the field. She didn't have to eat, since it was a dream, but since you could tire out, she needed rest. Sango had visited earlier, I watched as Kagome conversed with her. They're very close friends, I could tell. If one did not know better, they would think they were biological sisters!

* * *

((A/N: Here I am again! Let's make a long story short as I said in the beginning, ne? Back to it now!))

**Last Day of 'Year 1'!**

"Oh! Midoriko-sama! I'm so excited! It's the end of my abilities lesson today!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is! And I've got a gift for you!"

Midoriko drew out a iced over lily. "Here, I will show you how to use it! As you see here, you tap it twice on the stem… and it's not frozen anymore! And then you tip it over…and gold powder comes out of it!" What looked more like golden sparkles tipped out a over the lily. It seemed to never stop unless you tilted it upright again. "This won't effect you, or your friends but when in battle, it's poisonous to the foe. Let it land on their cuts, eyes or somehow to get into their bloodstream, and their dead in a matter of seconds! Only you and Sango can use it and to turn it off, tap it twice again and put it in your hair" She tucked it into Kagome's hair and it vanished.

"But why only Sango and I?"

"Because little one, you guys share a unexplainable, special link, activating the lily for only you and her"

"…"

"Don't worry, it will never turn against you. In the hands of another, it will wither and die, then return to you"

They practiced it for a little while, and then Kagome left for the first day of swordsmanship.

* * *

**Inside The Dojo**

"Ahh! You must be Kagome-san! Very pleased to meet you! My name is Laputa-sensei!"

"Hey! I'm here for my first swordsmanship class!"

"So I see, have a seat!" Laputa stood up and picked out one of the swords from the rack and handed it to Kagome. "This will be your training sword, take care of it!" He chuckled softly.

"Do not worry Laputa-sensei, I will take good care of it!" She laughed.

"So let's begin, shall we? This is the stance you take and you maintain a tight grip on the katana like this…"

The rest of the day droned on about the basics and movements. That night, Sango visited again.

* * *

**Inside Kagome's Room**

"Sango!"

"Kagome!"

The two embraced each other and fell apart. "Guess what Sango! Look at this!" She pulled out the frozen-over lily and showed it to Sango. "Lady Midoriko says you can use it too! Here I'll show you!" Kagome tapped the stem and it unfroze and she tilted it and it spilled its contents out. Sango unconsciously backed away from it. Kagome laughed, "Don't worry, it will not harm us! Even though it's poison, it only works against the enemy!"

"Oh, ok, since we're both using it, can I learn how?"

"Sure! You start of by tapping the stem…"

After about 2 hours, they both mastered it. They both put their hands on it. Suddenly there was a flash of light and there were two frozen lilies! "Whoa! I guess we both get one then!"

"Yeah Sango!"

"I feel so special" Sango sighed dramatically. Then they both burst into laughter.

"Well, Ja-ne then!"

"Bye!"

* * *

**Last Day of 'Year 2'!**

"Midoriko-sama! Laputa-sensei!"

"Ohayo!" They chorused.

Midoriko started off "Well, today's your last day! And I believe Laputa has something to give you!"

Laputa took out a sword in a sheath. The sheath appeared to be made out of dragon hide. He unsheathed the sword. The hilt was made out of onyx! "Sharpened, this beauty, never wears out! No metal in this sword! Only jewel! The handle had 3 diamond dragons encircling it and the rest of the handle was made out of ruby. The usual rectangular 'divider' ((A/N: I'm not sure what they call it but there's the hilt, handle and that thing sticking out, in which I'll call the divider, for not knowing the name…)) was fang-shaped. "The best thing, as I said, is it never runs dull, nope, never"

Kagome gawked and gasped. Nothing was ever more beautiful than this sword! She took it out of his hands and tested it out. He also handed her two daggers with the same appearance. "Give one dagger to your friend there, Sango was it, ne?"

"Arigato! Arigato! Thank you so much! I love it!"

Midoriko smiled and said, "No one else can touch it, no one, that is, except Sango too! Isn't that ironic? And it will come back to you when you call it, the sword itself is the Sword of the Dragons. Its Name is Tsukiki"

Kagome couldn't, just couldn't stop smiling at the sword she hooked the sheath to her obi and unsheathed her sword.

"Oh, and try focusing your Miko energy into it!" Midoriko exclaimed.

She tried and the sword hilt was engulfed in red flame. The hilt sparkled from the holy energy surging through it. She tried to experiment with it and drew her spiritual energy in it also. Sparkles and flames danced around the sword. Now she really, truly, gawked.

Midoriko gasped, "No one has ever done that before! Your one of a kind!" She cried out.

"You will be great! Go on now! We packed some battle armor and clothes for you! It'll be in your big, yellow pack! Go!"

"Arigato for everything! Visit sometime, ne, onegai?"

"Sure thing!" Midoriko shouted. Kagome then woke up.

* * *

Author here! How do you like it so far? Huh? Huh? Lol well, anyway, don't worry! The SD gang is meeting in the story next chapter, just not introduced to the whole Inu gang, but yeah...

Anyways! Here's the poll results so far!

SangoHiei 1

SangoYusuke

SangoMiroku

----------------------------------

BotanInuyasha

BotanMiroku 1

BotanYusuke 1


	4. New Surroundings and an Old Enemy

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co., nor do I Own Yu Yu Hakusho and Co., but if I did, do you honestly think I would be sitting here writing this right now? NO, I'd be planning the next episode! Lol

A/N: Hey guys! Really, am I updating too fast? It's literally 3 chapters a day lol. Maybe because there's nothing else out there to do! Enjoy! You will finally see the SD gang now; they come in the story at this point!

* * *

Don't kill me! I forgot the glossary last time! Noo! 

**Glossary: (Newest added)**

Ja-ne See you later

Ohayo Good morning

Miko Priestess

Katana Sword

Sensei Teacher

Hentai Pervert

-Sama Lord

-San Politeness to acquaintance

Ne Eh

Onegai Please

Oyasumi Nasai Good night

Nani What

Onna Woman

* * *

blahKurama 

/blah/ Youko

# blah# Hiei

**Chapter 4: New Surroundings and an Old Enemy**

Sengoku-Jidai…

When Kagome woke up, she felt all eyes boring holes in her. She shifted and cranked her head towards them. They looked at her expectantly. "Nani?" she asked.

"Well?" Inuyasha looked at her expectantly. She then started to fill everyone in with what they missed. And then in the end…

"Wow! Kaa-san! Are you better than Inuyasha now?" Shippo asked Kagome innocently.

"Feh, like she ever could be"

"Lady Kagome, the sword you were talking about, can we see it?" Miroku asked.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Kagome took out the two daggers and put one on her obi. ((A/N: She woke up with her battle clothes on)) She passed the other one to Sango who stared at it in awe. Then she unsheathed her sword. Everyone immediately leaned in to get a glance at the sword. Kirara and Kitaji were still sleeping.

"Kagome… that's an awesome sword!" Shippo cried out in glee.

"I've been doing training with my Hiraikotsu and daggers and the katana also, for one year! I had the same teacher as you; Laputa-sensei at the beginning!" Sango admitted.

Then, Miroku blurted out, "In the second year, I had training with Midoriko!"

"So…that would explain where they were while I was training! I'm so happy for you guys!" Kagome chanted.

"Feh, I had this teacher and he told me, use your Wind Scar, I'll create a barrier for myself so you can practice aiming. Then, I said sure and it killed him…"

"…" The room was silent.

"At least the place to stay was nice," he added.

"Oka-san, a Kitsune helped me with my training and Kirara and Kitaji was with me and sparred with each other!"

"Well then, it looks like everyone's been busy! This is great! We needed the training!" Everyone agreed and happily showed everyone what they learned.

* * *

"Hey, wench! I'll spar with you! Whoever loses will have to do the herb work today!" 

Kagome let out an unladylike snort. "Sure, but prepare to get defeated!"

"Feh, you have no chance"

They unsheathed their swords and Kagome got into her stance. All the villagers stopped to watch the duel. Inuyasha mindlessly charged forward. Kagome whipped out of the way and used the butt of the sword to hit him on the head. Startled, he fell, but quickly got back up. She took out her lily and tapped it. Kagome learned that during a spar, instead of poisoning, it would paralyze for 5 minutes. "Hey wench! You think you could defeat me with THAT flower? No chance!" Kagome confidently raised the lily in the air and Inuyasha charged. His sword was an inch away from Kagome's neck when he inhaled the powder. She then turned up around and laid him against the tree, and then she pried the sword out of his hands and sheathed it. _'Surprisingly, I can hold the Tetsaiga…' _She yawned and placed the sword on his neck. That was the time he unfroze. "What were you saying again?" she mocked. "Alright, alright, you win! Where'd you learn that anyway?" Kagome just chuckled and walked away triumphantly. The villagers applauded her along the way.

* * *

**One week later**

"Inuyasha, SIT boy!"

)) THUMP ((

* * *

**Sango's POV**

Sango sighed. There they go again. It felt like déjà vu all over. ((A/N: Hint, hint - - chapter 2!))

It was the day that they would leave the Feudal Era. Kagome had notified to them that they should pack everything that they wanted to possible, this, for Kagome had included 2 plants of every single herb in Kaede's garden. _'I finally got someone to train me with my katana and teach me more than I know already!' _I still thought over from that night. It felt like two years because it obviously, was. (Literally) _'What I really can't believe is the quality of the dagger and lily Kagome gave me, every time I accidentally left it at the hot springs, it would be with me anyway. These were great weapons in battle. If I got my dagger knocked out, then I could just call it back. And the way I saw Inuyasha and Kagome spar, the lily is a great weapon too' _"Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha! It's time to go! Could you fetch Shippo, the cats, Kikyo, Miroku's dad, and Kohaku too? Come on guys!" There was my cue; better go get Kohaku.

* * *

Everybody met at the Bone Eater's Well. "Alright everyone! Check over your items! You don't want to forget anything because we won't be coming back for 2 months!" You could hear shuffling and people nodding in approval. "Ok then! Link arms!" The crowd followed the notion and they all jumped in the well to be engulfed by a blue light, signaling that they arrived. One by one, they climbed out of the well and trailed through the front door. Kagome took out two sheets of paper and drew a map of the house. With the second sheet, she wrote down the sleeping arrangements. She had gone back to buy some extra mattresses earlier that week. ((A/N: I know that there are no guest rooms in the house, but let's just pretend that they have 2 for the story, alright?)) The list was the following: Sleeping Arrangements:

Kagome's Room: Kagome, Kitaji

Souta's Room: Shippo, Kohaku

Guestroom #1: Kikyo

Guestroom #2: Miroku's Dad ((A/N: I don't know his name, so let's call him Kahyi))

Jii-san's Room: Inuyasha

Mom's Room: Sango, Kirara

Everyone looked at the arrangements and hesitantly sat down on the sofa, waiting to be shown what to do. Kagome gave a through tour of the house and it's contents and how to use them. Then, they sat down again and she called Miroku. "Miroku, what colour would you like your room to be?"

"Purple" he stated. "Come here, this is your room" She closed her eyes and turned the room purple. "This purple or…?"

"A little lighter please---perfect! Arigato Kagome! You have such a big hut!"

This continued by the order: Sango with light pink, Kagome with lavender, Kahyi with a darker purple, Shippo and Kohaku had a mixture of a teal blue background with green leaves, Kikyo with a dark red, and Inuyasha with red.

"Hide your ki's everyone, we don't want to attract attention. Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Koenma's Office**

"Botan!"

"Yes? Koenma sir!"

"Call Yusuke and the others in! I've got another mission for them!"

"Right on it!" Botan replied cheerily.

"What do you want toddler?" Yusuke mumbled angrily, he stepped out of the portal, followed by Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

"I'm NOT a TODDLER"

"Whatever toddler, why are we here? I had to cancel another date with Keiko because of this, it better be worth it"

"Well, the new mission is to destroy a dark priestess name Tsubaki. She was last seen 500 years ago, defeated by a group that we have no information of. I believe that they had the Shikon no Tama"

"The Shikon no Tama? But that jewel has been missing for 500 years!" Kurama stated.

"Yes, we know, but it is rumored to be in Ningenkai! Tsubaki is after this jewel and wants revenge on the group that supposedly 'killed' her"

"But if she was killed, then why is she alive now?"

"That is what we're still looking into. Perhaps she was able to grow on a certain root or so. She's going from shrine to shrine, looking for the jewel and is killing the owners of the shine that she visited, your job is to hunt this priestess down before it murders anymore innocent people, and if she's looking for revenge, the group with the Shikon no Tama is still alive. I also would like you to look into that"

Yusuke paled. "What's wrong Yusuke? Scared?" Kuwabara mocked. "Hn" Hiei said. "I-I'm not scared, it's just that, my cousin lives at a shrine…"

Koenma's eyes widened by hearing this, "Well then! Go check her shrine first! They could of already attacked!"

Botan shouted encouragingly "Go! Go! GO!" And shoved them through the portal.

* * *

**Somewhere Near the Higurashi Shrine**

They arrived to the sounds of many people talking a laughing. "This is strange, it's only supposed to be Kagome and lots of people are here, this isn't good. The more people, the more victims" Just then, Tsubaki landed at the bottom of the shrine steps. "Note: she's landed and suddenly everyone's quiet. I heard shushing. Coincidence?" Kurama asked himself. "Wait for the perfect time to strike, try to do this without anyone noticing" Yusuke replied. "Why can't they notice?" Kuwabara asked. "Kuwabara you dolt! We don't want them to freak!" "Hn, I can feel them emitting panic" "Strange, it's like they know she's here…" They were to occupied to search any more smells.

* * *

**Higurashi Shrine**

Everyone was having a good dinner, chatting about his or her youkai defeats when suddenly. "Shhh! Everyone! I feel an evil presence, quietly get your weapons! Whoever it is, they're right down the steps! Everyone ready?" They nodded. " Burst!" They slammed the door open to reveal Tsubaki. "Long time no see, ne?" "Tsubaki!" the group shouted. "Ah so you remember me? That's nice I had to feed of souls to get back to the way I was now. Give me the shards guardian!" "Never!" Kagome shot back. Everyone raised his or her weapons. "Tsubaki, prepare to experience death once again!" Inuyasha roared.

* * *

**Somewhere Near the Higurashi Shrine**

They gasped. "Did you hear that?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yeah! They're the group from the past!" Kurama whispered.

"But what about Kagome!"

"Tsubaki said that she's the guardian and she seems to know she is, so that means Kagome is there!"

"Hn, I sense there's a hanyou, 2 demon exterminators, 3 youkai, a monk, and that onna you're talking about is a miko. She's stronger than Midoriko herself. The rest are humans" Hiei replied. He was shocked to see that type of group, but didn't show it.

Yusuke gawked, "Kagome's in trouble! We've got to save her!"

"Calm down Yusuke, you heard what Hiei said! She's stronger than Midoriko herself!"

"But what if she doesn't know?"

"Kitties!" ((A/N: Guess whom lol))

They glanced back at the fight. Suddenly, Kagome cried out "Guys, let me kill her! She cursed me and I need my revenge!" Everyone understood and backed away.

"What does she think she is? Youkai! This one's strong! She'll die!" Yusuke yelled but was quickly muffled by Kurama.

"Quiet! You don't want them to know you're here! See what she can do and then help if she's in trouble!" They then turned back again to the battle.

Tsubaki said, "ha! This human thinks she can defeat me after I cursed her? I'll curse you again!" She started muttering a spell but was cut off by Kagome's dagger that lodged itself right into her stomach.

"Hn. She has the Sword of Dragons-Tsukiki!" This time, Hiei did look astonished, "Only Midoriko wielded that and anyone who wanted it would have to train under Midoriko to achieve it!"

"…What'd you say?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's not possible! It's Kagome for Kami's sake!"

"Yes, and when was the last time you truly talked to her?" Kurama asked.

"When she was 13…"

"Yes and now she's 18"

"Good point"

/She'd make a worthy mate ya know/

This isn't the time Youko!

/Let's court her/

Youko shut up

/And mate with her/

Youko Shut Up!

/And-/

YOUKO SHUT UP! He shoved Youko and locked him from Kurama's mind.

#Problems fox?#

Nope

#Hn#

Tsubaki looked up. "You will pay for that Protector" Kagome raised her hand and the dagger flew back into her palm and the traces of blood vanished. She then chucked it again at her arm, the blood spurting out quickly. Tsubaki roared in pain. The dagger came back.

"Whoa, my cousin's scary…"

"You will die now. I will end your feat of cursing villagers for your pleasure. You will never do it again" Kagome hissed.

"What's she doing?" Kuwabara asked.

They watched as she stuck her hand in her hair and drew out a frozen lily.

"You know, flowers only work when they are fresh-not frozen, yet why is her lily frozen?" Kurama wondered aloud. "Watch" Hiei hissed.

She tapped the stem twice and it became fresh again, Kagome then tilted it so the golden powder flew out onto the ground.

"What?" Kurama hissed.

"What's the matter Kurama?" Yusuke turned to him.

"Those flowers because extinct 15 centuries ago! There are only two left! If she has one, then… one of those in the group has one"

"That person?" He eyed the girl exterminator. "Yes!" She was fingering the lily, "But that means that they are part of the prophecy!"

"What?"

"I'll explain to you in Koenma's office later"

They saw the powder tilt out and Tsubaki's eyes widen. Kagome rapidly jumped up and sprinkled the powder on Tsubaki's cut. They heard a hiss from pain, followed by a thump-Tsubaki kneeled on the ground. "Cheers to the end!" The group chorused. And Kagome unsheathed her sword and powered her energies into it and brought it down onto Tsubaki, of whom screamed and turned to ash. "Well, that's taken care of" Kagome said, she lowered her lily and sprinkled her powder on the pools of blood that then evaporated, Miroku chanted a spell leaving no trace that anything ever happened there. They group cheered and went inside, then shut the door.

"We've got to go to Koenma's office now!" Kurama exclaimed panicked.

"Sure thing!" He clicked his communicator open, "Botan we need a portal to Koenma's office NOW! It's an emergency!"

"Ok, one portal, coming right up!"

A portal appeared beside them and they all stepped inside.

* * *

Author here! Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so proud (sob) lol anyways, I've come to the decision that I'm not updating too fast so toodles and enjoy the next chapter when it comes! Please vote! BIBI! 

SangoHiei 3

SangoMiroku

SangoYusuke 1

BotanInuyasha

BotanHiei 3

BotanMiroku

BotanYusuke 1


	5. Fakes and Forgeries

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co., or Yu Yu Hakusho and Co., how I wish I did but...now that I think of it, I DO own Kitaji and others--- So I'm happy! yay!

A/N: **NOTE :READ THIS IF YOU NEVER READ THESE NOTES THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

Heya! Please vote! I'm closing the poll next chapter and I'll try to slow my updating down so you actually have time but... anyways, so I appreciate all your reviews! Keep it coming and I'll keep updating! I'll try to stall the permanent pairings until two chapters later but it's really hard (ack!)

**Chapter 5: Fakes and Forgeries**

Koenma's Office...

Koenma looked up to see the spirit detectives step through the portal, into his office.

"Guys I found out about a prophecy that-"

"WE FOUND THE WEIRDEST FACTS!" Yusuke bellowed.

"Guys! Ok, tell me what happened!"

"Well " Yusuke started "We arrived at the shrine and..."

"And then she pulled out a frozen over lily and tapped it twice! It became 'new' again! And here's the thing-Kurama tell them!"

"I heard the lily to be extinct by now, except for two, which was in the current possession of Midoriko, and mutated to become one! The only way for it to separate again is for Midoriko to give the user the flower and for the flower to be touched at the same time by the most trusted to each other. That this is rare! And that's not all-tell him Hiei!"

"Hn, she currently had possession of the 'Sword of Dragons' said only to be controlled by Midoriko and the ones she chooses"

"And she had a kitty called Kitaji! It was black and soooo cute! The little kitty looked really icy though," Kuwabara added. The rest of the gang rolled their eyes.

Koenma's eyes went wide. "And here is where what I'm telling you comes in, we have just found a prophecy andit is, as we speak, being translated into English. It seems that one of the youkai that passed by the office said the scroll smelt like Apaio Kurbam"

/That's my great-grandpa/

What?

/Apaio Kurbam is my great grandpa/

/No, really/

"Koenma sir, Youko has just informed me that Apaio Kurbam is his great-grandfather"

"And then that explains why another copy wasstolen andforged so well" Koenma picked up the now translated script, "It seems that since this scroll is 15 centuries old, some fragments of the prophecy was not able to get translated. Some parts of the prophecy were not true and some important parts were left out due to the poor writing they thief did. Here I'll read out what we can get"

"One day, a girl at the age of 18 and a girl of the age of 20 from the past will hold---------- of youkai-kind. These girls of long, flowing hair, raven and brown, and midnight blue eyes ((A/N: I'm not sure if the peoplehave blue eyes or not, but let's just saythey do in this story))are to live up to 800 years, along with their group of 15 others. 7, of which has been given a second chance ---------. Ifthey were to die, the-------------perish with them.They couldn't die unlesstheir flowers were to defrost------------ command. Thesesee ------------as sisters.--------------------- wield a sword of pure jewel and one with--- pure daggers. She would only have one dagger with thou though. If the flower should defrost before---------years, all youkai would die within------------- of her death. The jewels they wield will shine when they reach a river. This prophecy---------change history. Journeys will be------------------------ sisters will be strong. They will defeat the-------arise of evil,---------punish------------"

Koenma took a sip of water, "as you can see, we weren't able to translate everything but we're working on it. It could take months! The forged prophecy talked about a sword called 'River Shine' but this was a fake and nothing on this should be believed, for it isn't true. We don't know how the flower should defrost though. I checked the books andall it said was something about a broken heart and betrayal and some type of love. Something aboutloving one, and being broken with fear. I don't know. All we know are that the prophecy bearer's names areSango Taijiya and Kagome Higurashi. I also understand the two have been to the past. Research has also shown that umm.. Wait ah OGRE! GET ME THE PROFILE ON KAGOME HIGURASHI AND SANGO TAIJIYA!"

The ogre grunted and slid across the stacks of paper and took out two folders, handing them to Koenma.

"Kagome Higurashi-

Age:18,

Guardian of the Shikon no Tama,

Trained by Midoriko and Laputa,

Spirit Energy Level: Surpasses Midoriko

Miko Level: Surpasses Midoriko

Swordsmanship: Surpasses Laputa

Archery: Excellent

Purification Level: EXTREME

And...

Sango Taijiya-

Age:20

One of the Last Two Demon Exterminators Currently Existing

Trained by: Laputa and Hiraishi

Spirit Energy Level:Fair

Battle Energy Level: Excellent

Swordsmanship: Surpasses Laputa

Hiraikotsu: EXTREME

Most # To Ever Knock Out In Record: 12

So, as you can see they suit the prophecy! I'm not sure about the 7 given a second chance--at what? So I need you to go introduce yourselves at the front door and feel free to tell them about the prophecy and why you're here. I would advise you for caution because Kagome surpasses Midoriko, which means, if she's angry, I'd best tell you to do what I would do-run.Kurama, I think you'd be most pleased to know she has 500-year-old herbs in her garden and the Goshinboku tree is over 500 years old! Yusuke, don't be too protective of her, for if she doesn't like it that much, you may not survive... Kuwabara, I'd suggest that you can play with their cats, but ask first and Hiei, well you just do whatever... goodbye and report back frequently! Botan! You'll be going too! Open up a portal, oh and pick up Genkai along the way! Goodbye!"

* * *

**Higurashi Shrine**

The gang arrived to the sounds of chattering. They decided to listen in.

"Ok guys, Sango and I are in charge of this house and since you all are going to be staying here, we need some chores to be set, because we're not planning on doing everything alone while you guys wither away lazily"

"She's right you know" Sango added, "We'll be doing this every night to plan for tomorrow and everyone doestwo things a day. Also, we've ordered bunks for your rooms because it seems as though people are coming here like herds of cows! Just be thankful it's summer vacation guys. Now the more adaptable and knowledgeable people will be assigned to go out and do more complicated stuff. Here's tomorrow's schedule if you're not on the list at a certain time, then that's your free time"

Day Planner:

Sango: Make breakfast, grocery shopping

Kahyi: Sweep house floors, Wash dishes (Lunch)

Miroku: Wash dishes (breakfast), Set tables (All)

Kikyo: Pick herbs, Washes dishes (Dinner)

Kohaku: Clean your room, Rearrange fridge magnets

Shippo: Clean your room, Feed fireplace

Kagome: Grocery shopping, make dinner

Inuyasha:Firewood for fireplace, sharpen weapons ((A/N: Yeah, yeah let's just all pretend that theshrine has a fireplace, ok?))

Kirara and Kitaji - help out when you can.

Kagome finally says, "Ok guys! Now that we all know our duties, we have some changes to keep some rooms free in case someone comes in. Kikyo sleeps with Inuyasha,and Miroku sleepswith Kahyi. I just happen to have a bunk above my bed, so Sango's coming into my room. Got it? Ok! Let's reside in the living room!"

* * *

**Outside the Door**

The SD gang decides to make themselves known. They approached the front door and just before they could knock. They heard a "Shhh! I sense a youkai! Grab your weapons! Quickly!" then they started whispering something incoherent to the gang and then it was quiet. Yusuke hesitantly knocked on the door to the shrine. When no one answered, he knocked again. Still no answer. Then suddenly they heard a voice from behind them. 'Who are you and what business do you have here and this time of night?"

They whirled around to see a girl in a taijiya outfit, boomerang ready in case of an attack. On guard, they answered, "We need to speak with the shrine maiden here"

Two peopleat the front laughed; two monks with sutras poised in case of attack. "At this hour?"

"Yes" Kurama replied.

Someone to their right spoke up "Oh please, what business do youkai have at a shrine?"

They turned around to see a miko in a white and red garb. Then there was a voice to the left.

"Feh, no youkai that I know would even want to associate with a shrine, with people they don'texactly know, that is"

"Oh really, then why are you here?" Yusuke debated.

"I'm a hanyou, you baka"

Two growls were heard in the air. There were two transformed cat youkai were hovering above them.

"Could we just talk to the shrine maiden here please?" Yusuke started to get panicky. They blocked all sources of escape and Kagome wasn't here. The shrine here sure had some tight security.

Another voice came from the door, "State your name and business"

There stood the miko who wore a white top with billowy long sleeves like a miko outfit, and long, lavender jeans.

"Suichi Minamino, Hiei Jagoneshi, Kazuma Kuwabara,Botan Willinfillow, Genkai, and Yusuke Urameshi; come to speak with the shrine maiden about serious matters" ((A/N: Just making up some last names lol))

They watched as her eyes widened in surprise. "Yusuke?"

"Kagome?" They both hesitantly took a step forward, andthen launched their selves at each other into a tight hug.

"Everyone! This is Yusuke, my cousin; I haven't seen him in 5 years! Come in and have a seat everyone! We have 3 couches due to the huge amounts of people staying here"

Inside, everyone took a seat. "I missed you so much Yusuke! But what brings you here at this hour?"

_'So, she doesn't know that I died...' _Yusuke thought. "Well..." and he launched into an explanation about the spirit detectives and how they came to be.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I listened intently at Yusuke and absorbed all the information he told us. I could understand that the rest of the group was having trouble taking all this in. "And we're on a mission and that's why we're here, now I'd like to know how you know Tsubaki and how you came in possession of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Well..." I started, "It all began when I was 15..." As I told more and more of my tale, with the occasional hint and stop for the others to say how they came in, I realized the guy named Suichi was staring at me through and through. I grew a little uncomfortable and shifted in my seat. Although he IS handsome...Wait what am I thinking? Bad Kagome, Bad!

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

Kagome told more and more of the story, and into the part about fighting Naraku, and meeting Midoriko. I stared at her. How could such a beauty have to go through all this and even more in the future? It's hard to believe she's going to live for over 800 years.

/You're falling for her/ Youko mocked

Am not

/Admit it, the way you're thinking about her can't deny it, you're attracted to her/

Am not!

/(Sigh) You never admit anything/

/Well, I'm sleeping now, ja-ne, tomorrow/

* * *

**Sango's and Botan's POV**

They looked from Kurama to Kagome. Kagome to Kurama. (Lightbulb!) It's time to play matchmaker... Botan and Sango exchanged glances. They smiled evilly. Thisshould be interesting...

* * *

"Well Kurama, I think you should tell them about you, Botan, Genkaiand our mission" Yusuke said. "Well, ok" He answered and went in full blast about Botan being Lady Death and Genkai and Her Temple and the hesitated before talking about Youko Kurama. Then he explained about the mission and the prophecy.

"So you mean to tell me that Sango and I are the bearers of this prophecy?"

"Yes"

"..." The room was silent.

Sango was the first to speak, "Well, if you think about it, there are 14 others in this room leaving another person to come to our house I guess, better get another room ready then" she joked

Then it was Kagome who reasoned, "7 of which, had been given a second chance, well Youko gets to live n another body, Kohaku gets a life free from Naraku, Yusuke, I can somehow sense it in Hiei, Kahyi was resurrected and Kikyo is alive and well again, Inuyasha got unsealed from the Goshinboku... that's seven!" she cried out triumphantly.

"The defrosting flowers part may mean your lilies" Miroku reasoned.

"Feh, and your swordis made out of nothing but jewel, and so is the 2 daggers, they said Sango only had one and that's because Kagome has the other"

Kagome quickly took off the dagger and gave it to Sango, who accepted it with gratitude.

"Hmm... And the arise of evil may just be what Midoriko was talking about" Kikyo finished.

"Wow... what did they say?"

"Kuwabara you baka! If you had been listening, then you would've known"

"Actually, I was I got lost at the part where she said '14 others'" Everyone in the room except Hiei sweat dropped.

"Well then, I guess you're staying for the night?"

The group nodded. "Ok, then Botan and Genkai can take my mom's room, Kuwabara and Yusuke could take guestroom #2 and Kurama could take guestroom #3. Shippo and Kohaku are sleeping so please try to be as quiet as possible, I didn't mention Hiei because I'm assuming he'll take a tree like most youkai..."

"Hn"

((A/N: Ahem, guestroom #3, in which I failed to notify you with because I was saving it for someone, but in other words, it's there))

"Have a good rest everyone! We've got a busy day tomorrow!"

"G'night!"

* * *

HEY! Author here! WOW! Hooray for me! 3 Chapters finished in one day! I got way too much time on my hands... Do you like it so far? Review and VOTE! Because the polls are closing soon and they're not opening again!

I know that this wasn't the best chapter because it was just like ok this happened and this is happening and we are here and this happened and this is going to happen and night! Sorta boring, what do you think? lol REVIEW AND VOTE! I'm not launching the next chapter until I get at least 5 more votes and 20 reviews!

Sango/Hiei 3

Sango/Miroku 3

Sango/Yusuke 1

Botan/Inuyasha 1

Botan/Yusuke 1

Botan/Miroku 3

VOTE AND REVIEW! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD! CMON!


	6. Just Another Interesting Day

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined to Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co., or Yu Yu Hakusho and Co., I really wish I did. Maybe I'd buy a sports car and fly to Paris for a while… (Looks thoughtful)

A/N: Cheers! We've made it past the 20 reviews point! Now, on with the story, shall we?

**Chapter 6: Just Another…Interesting Day**

The Higurashi Shrine, Kitchen…

"Ohayo!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully as Sango trudged down the stairs to start making some eggs and bacon.

"Ohayo…" she yawned, "I'm not really a morning person for making breakfast"

"It's ok! You don't need to make it now you know-Shippo! Here's your ice water you asked for! Drink it up!"

"Thanks Oka-san!" Shippo cheered as he picked it up and raced upstairs.

"You know, he's not going to drink that"

"I know" Kagome giggled, "I'm curious to see who the next victim is"

)) SPLASH ((

A yell erupted from upstairs "Well, it's a guy-"

"You're going to DIE for that!"

"And it's Yusuke…" ((A/N: The following parts might really be OOC so bear with me!))

Sango stifled a laugh as a drenched Yusuke stormed down the stairs, "Have you seen Shippo?" They shook their heads. A squeak was heard and Yusuke raced back up to catch the offender. "He should wake up earlier if he doesn't want to get drenched" Sango commented. If you listened after that, you could hear Inuyasha yelling at Yusuke to get out of the way for him to reach the kitchen. When he made no effort to move, Inuyasha shoved him into the wall and grabbed two of Kikyo's arrows and literally hung him off the wall. An enraged Yusuke was left there.

A couple minutes later, the guestroom door opened to see Kuwabara walking off. When he passed by Yusuke, he stopped there for a moment and then rubbed his eyes unbelievingly. "Wow, Yusuke, where'd ya learn to float?" Yusuke immediately started shouting and yelling, freaking Kuwabara out for him to bolt back into his room.

That notion woke up Botan, who passed by Miroku's room just as he opened the door- delighted to see her, he groped her. A shrill scream of "HENTAI" echoed the house as she materialized her oar and swung it at his head, confirming him unconscious. Waking Kahyi up, he groggily walked out in the direction of the bathroom and tripped over Miroku, the blackness claiming him too.

Kikyo peeked cautiously into the hallway, making sure the coast was clear, she tiptoed towards the bathroom, passing by a very pissed off Yusuke hanging off the wall. Then she made a sudden lunge straight into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Kohaku, Genkai and Kurama had somehow miraculously made it into the kitchen-safe, and without a word to it. Sitting across from them was a very bitter looking Inuyasha, a red-faced Botan and a panting Shippo. Hiei then, finally jumped in from the open window and took a seat. After around half and hour, the two guys came back into the living world again, helping an angered Yusuke off the wall. Kikyo had sat down a little while before them and Kuwabara returned from his little 'walk'. Then, they finally had breakfast. In peace.

* * *

Later on, Kagome and Sango had gone to the grocery store and Kikyo was out back picking herbs. Kurama was helping, fascinated by all the different types. There Kahyi was on the front porch, sweeping while Kohaku and Shippo was cleaning their poor excuse for a room. Miroku was washing dishes and Inuyasha went to the park to raid some trees. Hiei went along with him, with nothing better to do. Kirara and Kitaji were…sleeping… 

They all met back at the house for lunch, where Kagome had taken out some newly bought bread and quickly made sandwiches. There were 23 bags of groceries on the floor, only enough to feed the huge mob for about a week.

* * *

After noon, Kagome decided to take a walk in the park when she heard a scream. Jerking her head upwards she located the sound and rushed to the scene. There stood a girl around 10-ish in scraggy clothes and her brunette hair and orange eyes. She was crouching low, using her hands to try and shield her from the youkai attempting to murder her for pleasure. These were one of the times Kagome responded without thinking. 

"Hey! You youkai over there! Stop this insolence on the little girl. I demand it!"

The youkai snorted, "You think a weak ningen like YOU could defeat ME?"

"Yeah, so are you going to fight or what? Or are you just a coward?"

"Bring it on, weak scrap, I'm going to torture you until you beg to die, then I'll start on the girl there"

"Think again" Kagome released the seal she held in that held in her ki.

The youkai's eyes slightly widened but then overconfidence took him over, "Still weak pathetic human" He raced quickly over to the miko and pinned her against the wall, hanging there. The little girl screamed in horror that this woman was going to die because of this youkai. But then she thought again when Kagome started to glow purple.

"Ahh I see I've found the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, ne? I can't believe they'd expect a weakling like you to hold the strength to protect the jewel"

"Wrong again, die you low-level youkai" She pitched in her energy to her neck, like Midoriko taught her to and the youkai screamed in terror as he exploded to ash. She stood there for a moment, awed by how her training had paid off and then instinct took over. She rushed to the little girl.

"Are you hurt? Where do you live? Where are your parents?"

"I'm alright thanks to you! I'm an orphan and I don't have a place to live…"

"Alright, why don't you come over to my place and stay there? It's very…amusing"

"Really? Can I call you Kaa-san? My name is Kyoshi!"

"Yes really! And you can call me Kaa-San, my name is Kagome!" she laughed.

"THE Kagome? The one who defeated Naraku!"

Kagome laughed at her many questions, "Yes! Now come on! We've got to get you washed and changed and introduced to everyone else!"

* * *

They then walked back to the shrine together. "HEY EVERYONE! I need some help here onegai? A little girl named Kyoshi is going to be part of our group! I rescued her from the youkai around here!" Everyone turned at her voice and looked down at Kyoshi. Kagome could feel her trembling in fear, so she knelt down and whispered into her ear, "It's ok, they're part of our group and if you know me, then do you know Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango?" Kyoshi nodded, she wasn't so sure what Kaa-san was getting at. "Well, they all live with me and you can too now!" Kyoshi cried with glee and started jumping up and down.

* * *

**Later That Night…**

They had gotten her all washed up and clothed. She was soon introduced to everybody and shown to Shippo and Kohaku's room and gestured that this would be her room too.

Kagome cut up some carrots and diced some celery. Then she emptied the contents of the half filled bowl into the pot. Vegetable soup will be so good tonight! It looks like it's going to be a cold night. Every once in a while, she would shoot glances at Kurama only to find him staring at her, that simple reaction made her blush. She turned her head away, embarrassed that he could have seen that.

"Guys! Time for Dinner!" There were so many people in the house, that she would place six bowls in the kitchen, 7 in the living room, and 5 on a table in the hallway. Whenever you wanted to eat, you'd pick up the bowl there. It was simple.

All at once, everyone burst through the front and back door, and the hallway, eager to eat. One by one, she passed out the bowls and then finally sat down and ate. Looking up, Yusuke and Kuwabara were having an argument about who would get the last bowl of vegetable soup for seconds, when Inuyasha just rudely shoved them aside and grabbed the bowl. The rest of the group burst into laughter upon seeing an Inuyasha with vegetable soup and two very angry looking people on the floor, beside him.

* * *

**Kyoshi's POV**

I'm so nervous, I mean I'm with THE Kagome Higurashi from 500 years ago in the fairytales and there's so many people living here, it's just like the orphan home except everyone knows and likes each other. I just can't help but wonder why does, Kurama I think his name is, keep staring at Kagome and why does Sango and Botan keep giving each other looks, this is way to creepy.

"Do you want seconds Kyoshi?" Kagome asked.

"No thanks you! It's really good by the way"

I looked up to see Sango and Botan approaching me. Sango started, "Kagome! We're going to take Kyoshi for a walk around the house for a little while"

"That's fine with me, just be careful the number of youkai around here is going up! Stay on guard, have a nice time Kyoshi!" I didn't know what do to so I just smiled. And followed them out the front door. We started walking in silence until Botan said, "Let's stop here" I was wondering why we were out here, "Look guys, I know we're not out here for a walk, so tell me what we're here for"

Sango started the explaining, "Don't you think Kagome and Kurama look good together?"

"I say we play matchmaker," Botan added.

"Umm, guys…don't you think they should discover this for themselves?"

"We know, but what if they never do. We have to think of a plot to get them together for a while, even if it is by force"

"I see…" This could really get amusing. Maybe I'll join in on this "Matchmaking stuff"

* * *

**Back at the Shrine**

"You know, it's nice to see them co-operating like that"

"Yes, Kagome don't you think they should be back by now though?"

"Yes because here they are!" Kagome answered cheerily.

The front door opened and Sango, Botan, and Kyoshi. "Hey guys!" They said. "Hey! How was your walk?"

"Ah, just fine, but I think it's time to go to bed now" Sango replied pointing to the clock.

"Hmm, yes that is true good night everyone then" Kurama stated.

Sango waved and went into her bedroom, locking it. "Wait up Sango! I need to get in there too!" Kagome rushed to the front of the bedroom and turned the doorknob, "Hey, Sango! It's locked! Open up!"

"I don't now how to…" She shook the doorknob to make her point. "Eh… it's a little to late to resolve this then…we could show you tomorrow while you try to open it but I need somewhere to sleep then-"

Botan butted into the conversation, "You could sleep with Kurama!"

"Uh, yeah! Right! Kurama!" Kyoshi said nervously.

"Um… guys, couldn't I just sleep on the couch?"

"NO!" they all shouted.

"………"

"Err, I guess it's ok with me then?" Kurama questioned.

"Well, ok…thanks a lot" Kagome said, turning her head away when she blushed.

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

/Those three are up to something/

Isn't it a little obvious?

/You know…it's not that bad that she's going to sleep on our bedroom/

Youko I'm warning you…no funny stuff, you're not coming out!

Youko pouted /You're no fun! But I did see Kagome blush when you agreed…/

(Sigh) Youko….

/look here; I know you like her, just admit it! I, for one, like her/

He was snapped out of his conversation with Kagome waving her hand in his face, "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry"

#Chatting again, fox? #

Yeah just a little.

#Hn #

* * *

"Feh, I doubt he's fine with a the metal problems he has!" Yusuke scowled somehow managed to step on Inuyasha on the way to his bedroom. 

"Hey you bastard! Get back here! Coward!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sweetly. A little too sweetly. "Uh oh…" She smiled, "SIT!"

)) THUMP (( ((A/N: And thus was the story of the dent in the floor))

Genkai just shook her head and stepped on Inuyasha on the way to her bedroom with Botan, of who was already inside, "Move it floor rug"

"Hey! What'd you just call me wench?"

"SIT!" )) BANG (( Right into the door on the way to the floor.

Everyone else just sighed and answered, "Goodnight!" That is, of course, except for Inuyasha who was now having a family reunion with his Aunt 'floor' and Hiei who just stated, "Hn" and jumped out the window, closing it behind him.

Kurama turned in his bed and looked to the bed beside him. _'She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping'_ he thought. He stood up and went to Kagome's bed. He caressed her check and inhaled her scent. This soothed him, so he went back to bed.

* * *

**Next Day**

Shippo was smart today. He didn't ask for any water. But unfortunately not smart enough. Kahyi caught him with an ice cube in his hand and dove at him, "You're going to get caught someday doing all that"

"But I have to wake up Yusuke!" Shippo whined.

"No can do, besides your going to have to do some training today!"

"Aww… party pooper, fine" Shippo pouted.

"Hey, here's the list for today!"

**Training schedule:** (Fit in right for the skills and levels of abilities of training)

Whom, What, Where

Kurama/Shippo, Kitsune Magic, Herb Garden

Kohaku/Sango, Demon Slayer Teachings, Forest Out Back

Kahyi/Miroku, Sutras and Spells, Living Room

Kirara/Kitaji, Fire/Ice Sparring, Forest Out Back

Inuyasha/Kuwabara/Yusuke, Sword Sparring, Backyard

Genkai/Kagome, Miko/Spirit Abilities, Herb Garden

Kyoshi/Kikyo, Miko Abilities, Kitchen

Hiei, What Does He Do? Park?

Botan, Report to Koenma, Portal…

"Err wow, that's a lot to do today!" Kuwabara commented, "Why can't I train with the kitties?"

"Baka, because the 'kitties' would burn you then freeze you up!" Yusuke commented.

"Would not!" Kuwabara retorted

"Huh, really!" Yusuke shot back. They started a verbal fight in the midst of the kitchen. "Are they always like this?" Kagome questioned, while handing some tall, thick poles to Sango.

"Unfortunately" Kurama replied. Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

**At the Herb garden**

"You see Shippo, the art of transforming needs a great deal of concentration…" Kurama continued with his lecture while Shippo sat there frowning from trying to absorb all the information. "Why do you need to concentrate so hard?" He furrowed his brows. "Because if you don't, then you could look morphed, and then no one would believe you were the person or object you were trying to transform into" "Oh, ok"

Genkai wanted to see how strong Kagome was. "Kagome, could you draw your sword and transfer your energies into it for me to see please?"

"Sure thing, Genkai!" She unsheathed her sword and flames and sparkles swirled around it. Genkai stared at it in awe. I've never seen anything like it! Kagome leaned against one of the trees. The sword hadn't even touched the bark and it burnt the tree to nothing. Startled, Kagome fell onto the ground, dropping her sword, which scorched a hole through that, a little bit too.

Just then, a demon erupted from the bushes; "GIVE ME THE SHIKON-" The demon erupted to flames, then ashes. Kagome yawned, she stood there with a lilac coloured glow around her, bow and arrow in hand. "Wow, Kagome, you displayed some real battle there" Genkai snickered, "And to think, the dimwit thinks you can't take care of yourself. That was a B class demon!"

"Really? Because it sure didn't seem like one…"

* * *

**The Forest Out Back**

Sango had stuck the poles into the ground in a pattern and stationed herself where Kohaku was standing. "Sis, can you make me a boomerang?"

"Little brother, I made one for you before we left Sengoku-Jidai!"

"WOW! Arigato sis!"

"Anything for you Kohaku"

The rest of the day for them was spent trying to master the boomerang for Kohaku. Occasionally when he missed, it would be the end of a tree or two, unintentionally creating a larger field to train with.

If you hiked far enough, deep into the forest you'd strangely enough, find frozen over trees beside scorched down ones all around a clearing. There stood Kirara and Kitaji, testing their skills on each other, trying to find out if they could form a strategy together.

Hiei was nowhere to be seen and Botan was running some errands Koenma had ordered her to do. She was frantically trying to find his favourite oden restaurant to order some food. ((A/N: He likes too much food lol!))

* * *

**Living Room**

"See here son, you do a stroke that way with the brush and ah! Yes. You finished it, now place it on the wall and see if you did it correctly" Miroku stood up from the couch and placed it on the wall chanting an exorcism and he heard a cockroach scream as it burst into blue flames. "Like that?" "Yes! You did it well! Now make more for safekeeping!" Kagome entered the house. "Pest control, I see?" she joked.

* * *

**The Backyard**

(Ching, Chink) "Sprit Sword!" Kuwabara yelled out. "Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha cried out. The swords met and they jumped back. "SPIRIT GUN!" He aimed it at Inuyasha, who turned around and deflected it back with the Tetsaiga. Yusuke jumped out of the way, as a flow of energy exploded against a tree, bark flying down from the sky.

* * *

**The Kitchen**

"Kagome said that she could feel some Miko energy emitting off of you and I can say that she's right!" ((A/N: Kikyo haters, I've just got to say that Kikyo is totally OOC so consider this, Kikyo's basically not…Kikyo! Lol Ja-ne!))

"Wow, really Kikyo?"

"Yes! And Kagome is just arriving to help me teach you how to use it"

"Someone say my name?"

"KAA-SAN!" Kyoshi squealed. Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa there, little one! It's time to start your training! Now start off by sitting down…"

"And close your eyes and concentrate on the pink light within you" Kikyo added.

"Then, try and pull it out…"Kagome began.

A couple hours later, everyone came in exhausted. Kyoshi had learned how to purify and create a barrier, Kohaku had mastered what Sango knew, Shippo knew how to transform completely, and everyone else was just tired from sparring. The girls headed off to the shower, and the guys to the living room.

* * *

Later that night, they had rice and fish for dinner. After dinner, Kagome announced that she was going to open her locked closet to get a pillow for Kyoshi. The reason why it was locked was because the greatest pillows in the house were inside. Unnoticed to Kagome, Sango and Botan exchanged looks. She took her key and opened the closet and crouched down to grab one. "Hey Kagome, need any help?" Kurama asked from behind her. "It's ok!" "Well, just call if you need some help with-Oof!" Kurama toppled on top Kagome and they rolled into the closet. Kagome heard snickering as the closet door slammed shut and locked.

* * *

Author here! Let's make this short and sweet. Thanks for the reviews! (Sigh) It's 19, but be thankful I'm nice! Anyways, the final voting results are here! I'll try to make the next chapter although I don't know what to do! >.> So...enjoy it when it comes! Toodles! 

**Voting Results (Some people are emailing me votes >.> Can't they just REVIEW?)**

Sango/Hiei 7

Sango/Miroku 6

Sango/Yusuke 2

Botan/Inuyasha 5

Botan/Miroku 8

Botan/Yusuke 2


	7. The Beginning of A Frightening Hardship

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co., and I never will! Then again… nah just joking lol.

A/N: YES! I'm sill able to keep up with this story while starting another one on paper! Victory is MINE! MUAHAHAHAA

Shippo: Kaa-san! She's being scary!

Kagome: It's ok, don't scare my child person, I'm warning you, I'm strong…

Me: Well if you want, I COULD make you weak again…

Kagome:) Gulp (

**FINAL PAIRING RESULTS SO NO ONE VOTES ANYMORE! XD**

**_Sango/Hiei 7_**

Sango/Miroku 6

Sango/Yusuke 2

Botan/Inuyasha 5

**_Botan/Miroku 7_**

Botan/Yusuke 2

**Chapter 7: The Beginning of a Frightening Hardship**

Higurashi Shrine, Kitchen…

The group looked up to see Botan enter the kitchen again, whistling innocently. Yusuke groaned, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing really…just went to the washroom" she replied.

"Oh really?" Yusuke quirked a brow when they heard banging and faint yells of Kagome saying "LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!"

"Ahem, erm… yes!" Botan exclaimed nervously and then took out a set of flashing keys and chucked them out the nearest window. She then resumed whistling.

"Now really…" Sango stated, trying to look upset. Secretly she was pleased. _'The plan is working perfectly!'_

"Yes! I was rushing to the bathroom when I accidentally bumped into Kurama who was hovering over Kagome, asking if she needed any help. Then, he sorta got knocked on top of Kagome and they rolled right into the closet, it then sorta ehehehe… closed and locked and I couldn't find the key" Botan answered, tugging on the collar of her shirt.

Hiei smirked at her tactics.

Kyoshi understood and to play her role, she now snuck out of the kitchen. Recently, Kagome had showed Kyoshi how to adjust the size of the closet walls, she said it was really helpful, so if they just happened to have a little bit of objects to put in, you could gather less dust. _'Very helpful indeed'_ Kyoshi smirked. Kyoshi snuck into Botan's and Genkai's room and flipped a metal flap up and held down the button that signified the walls closing in. She heard a shriek then when the button refused to move the walls anymore. Feeling satisfied. Kyoshi snuck back into her seat.

'_The kids are up to something, I can tell. Hiei can too. But the dimwit and the baka don't seem to get anything around here.'_ Genkai mentally sighed.

"Feh" Was all Inuyasha could say. He couldn't help but be jealous. But why was he so jealous? Inuyasha shook the thought out of his head.

Shippo sat there pondering. _'I really, really, really, really, really, really, really like Kurama! Maybe I could get Oka-san and Kurama together!'_ Shippo squealed at the thought, _'Then Youko could be my Otou-san and I would be very, very, very happy! Yes that's what I'll do!'_

After Botan gave her explanation, Kuwabara blinked. Once. Twice. Three times, "What were we talking about it again?" Everyone fell onto the floor, laughing like crazy. "What?" "Baka! Didn't you hear anything? She explained the whole situation!" Kahyi yelled out.

"Well I understood everything up to the point when she started…"

Miroku doubled over in laughter, "I vote we leave them there for the rest of the night! Besides, I've seen that closet, it's very spacious for activity" he smiled lecherously.

"Baka" Sango commented while rendering him unconscious.

"Well, ok then, I guess Miroku's right about the spacious part" Yusuke replied, rolling his eyes, "At least they can stay far away from each other then"

'Think again Yusuke, think again' Thought Botan, Sango, and Kyoshi, all smirking madly as everyone filed out of the room. 

Just before Hiei left, he said, "Hn. I don't know what you're up to, but don't get me involved"

* * *

**Inside a Deep, Cold, Dark Closet…**

((A/N: Look, lol I know, I know, I'm exaggerating, so what?) Rolls eyes (

"Hey! Watch it! What'd you do that for?" Kagome snapped.

"Well I'm very sorry, it seems that Botan bumped into me and sent me sailing into you"

If Kurama could see Kagome's face right now, he would see pink. Lots and lots of pink blushes. "That girl is going to pay so bad, ne? As, hmm… I'll hook her up with Miroku, yeah, I'll tell Sango and Kyoshi about this as soon as I get out…" Kagome muttered to herself.

He was shocked by her antics to get revenge. Truthfully, he didn't mind that much about being locked in here. There were fluffy pillows with a wide area to spread out on and they'd find a way to get Botan to bust it right, right? He was startled out of his thoughts by an obnoxious yelling.

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!" Kagome yelled. When no one answered, she leaned against a wall. A couples minutes later, nothing happened. That is until… they heard a beep. "No… we're set up!" Kagome wailed.

"Pardon?" Kurama asked again.

"The beeping…the walls are going to close in" As on cue, there was a jerk and the left and right walls slid right in, shoving Kagome into Kurama's lap. Then it stopped.

Kagome was stuck with her head on Kurama's shoulder and sitting in his lap. His arms were jammed around her waist and the walls were preventing them from moving a muscle. Kagome groaned, "This is going to be a very long night"

"Indeed, it is" Kurama replied while thinking of ways to kill Hiei. Maybe he could hook him up with Sango…

* * *

**Next Morning...**

"Shhh!" Sango demanded as they tiptoed to the front of the closet.

"You had this planned all along didn't you?"

Botan, Kyoshi, and Sango snickered and got their finally retrieved keys and swiftly unlocked the door. Everyone gawked. They were in the same position as last night, except Kurama's face was buried in Kagome's hair and her head was carefully tucked into his chest.

Kohaku took out his camera.

**FLASH!**

"Kohaku!" Sango hissed, "You're not doing it right! Watch me!"

**FLASH!**

**FLASH!**

**FLASH!**

They couple stirred and opened their eyes.

"Having a good time in there?" Miroku and Kahyi asked, grinning.

Shippo sighed, "Like father, like son"

"Ok, enough, let us out of this position!" Kagome cried out.

"Aww, I thought you were enjoying it?" Kagome blushed. She DID, but didn't dare to admit it.

Kurama glared at Hiei.

I'll get you for this

#Most likely not! # Hiei smirked

"Alright! All right, I'll let you out! Geeze! No one can take a joke around here!" Kyoshi laughed. She stepped into Genkai's room and pressed the right button. Everyone looked back at Kagome and Kurama when they heard a beep. The walls moved away again and they collapsed in a heap on the floor. Kagome stepped out of the closet and brushed herself off. She then proceeded to attempt and strangle Botan. "Eep!" She shrieked and slammed the door behind her as she made her getaway to…Miroku's room!

"HENTAI!" Botan shouted. The large group peered into the crack in the door. She then attempted to materialize her oar, to find it missing. "Shoot! I think I left it at Koenma's!" ((A/N: Lookie here, I don't think it's possible, but let's just pretend and play along here…)) They turned around at the sound of Sango and Kagome snickering. They held her oar. They then heard fist connecting with flesh and the jingle of Miroku's staff.

Apparently, having nothing else to hit him with, grabbed his staff and swung it as his head. It hit him, sending him sailing into the wall, and sliding down in defeat. "Figure it could take a couple hours for him to wake up out of this one" Botan muttered, scowling when she came out, seeing everyone crowded around the door.

* * *

**1 Month Later…**

Everyone had been training hard. For the past two weeks, they worked non-stop on their skills and they sweated and panted as they sat down near Kagome's flower garden, taking a rest from the sparring that just occurred. Occasionally there would be more 'accidental lockouts' as Kyoshi noted, Sango had agreed to pair Botan up with Miroku, while in secret Botan and Kagome paired Sango up with Hiei. They always argued but it seemed like once in a while, they would have a slip of words and blush madly.

* * *

**Koenma's Office...**

They all gathered in Koenma's office for the news of the prophecy. "I think we have the whole group here form the prophecy" Inuyasha commented. He had grown softer living around 'humans'.

"Well! Good News! The whole prophecy has been translated! Here, I'll read it out loud.

One day, a girl at the age of 18 and a girl of the age of 20 will hold the fate of youkai-kind. These girls of long, flowing hair, raven and brown, and midnight blue eyes are to live up to 800 years, along with their group of 15 others. 7, of which has been given a second chance at life. If they were to die, the group would perish with them. They couldn't die unless their flowers were to defrost without their command. These see each as sisters. One would wield a sword of pure jewel and one with 2 pure daggers. She would only have one dagger with thou. If the flower should defrost before 800 years, all youkai would die within two weeks of her death. The jewels they wield will shine when they reach a river. This prophecy could change history. Journeys will be tough. These sisters will be strong. They will defeat the new arise of evil, and punish the bad"

"Wow" was all Sango could say.

"Well then!" Kagome tried to enlighten the mood in the room, "Why don't we all go out for some ice-cream, ne?"

Everyone agreed and left, with the thought of the prophecy as the dominant subject.

Just then, "WOMAN!" A low-leveled demon shrieked out, "I've been given strict orders from Tamaru to kill you!"

Everyone from the group, "…"

Kagome gave Kurama a chaste kiss on the cheek and proceeded with Sango to kill the 'sad excuse for a demon'

The girls both drew their whips and mindlessly lashed out at the demon, ignoring his shrill cries of pain and agony.

* * *

**Somewhere in Makai…**

The first figure chuckled. So this is his threat? It didn't seem like much of one. As far as he was concerned, no weak ningens can lay a scratch on him. Especially women. The dark figure with piercing orange eyes took a drink, with his eyes locked onto the screen as they finished off the demon.

"I feel watched" Hiei stated maliciously.

Everyone turned to him confusingly. "We should be on our guard then, shall we?" Miroku then answered.

The figure chuckled. Such a carefree group. He should change that. Turning to a figure watching in the doorway, he said, "Shinki, go fetch me that kit, and don't come back until you have him"

"Hai, master" The second figure, now identified as Shinki spoke. She whisked herself away to Ningenkai immediately.

* * *

Author here! Ok, ok! I admit it! It's not the best chapter, but everyone has their bad ones, right? Right? Anyway, new story coming out soon too! Stay tuned! ) Yawn ( I'm not updating as fast now because I'm loosing sleep . I get into writing so much, I sorta fall asleep with me pen cap off and my papers open, sprawled out on the bed. Not the way you'd picture a restful sleep… 


	8. Finding a Path to Sanity

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.

A/N: Heya! Sorry it took so long, I've been so busy, it's so hard to do everything with my piano exams and planning parties. Man, but at least it's up! Enjoy! Lol, I use chapter titles that sort of relate to the chapter, but still doesn't give anything away.

**Chapter 8: Finding A Path To Sanity**

The Higurashi Shrine…

"This is really creepy… this Tamaru guy, do you think he will be a threat? And I must admit though, that oni was so stupid to reveal his master's name" Kagome wondered out loud.

Kurama answered, "I don't know but we should take this seriously anyway"

"I agree with him" Sango, Miroku, and Kyoshi rang.

"Feh, I bet I could kill that thing easily" Inuyasha spat.

"Then why don't you do that right now, mutt-face?" Yusuke smirked.

Kikyo didn't really know what to say so she just sat there and watched them argue with Shippo, Kirara, Kitaji and Kohaku.

"Genkai, this house is pretty crowded and I fear that with all this arguing, it's going to collapse on us, can we all stay over at your temple?" Kagome asked politely.

"And you think there's no damage at my temple already?" She scoffed, "Fine then, everyone pack up again!"

In minutes there was the bustling of luggage and shouts of men picking up the wrong things.

"Hey, what's this?" Miroku picked up a bra while walking into Botan's room.

"BAKA GIVE THAT BACK!" Botan lunged at Miroku and whacked him with a baseball bat that appeared out of 'nowhere'. She was blushing madly. Muttering something about perverted houshi and their ways, she continued packing.

Genkai just sighed _'At this rate, I'm going to have to call the construction company for the amount of damage to my temple 5 minutes into the door'_

Kagome and Sango whistled happily as this hear Miroku and Botan dawdling.

"Seems like someone's getting along just perfect" Sango chuckled.

"Yep, we're definitely matching them together. They dispersed the conversation, all thinking about the other and pairing them up.

Kahyi raised his head from his pack worriedly as he heard his son hit the floor. But then smiled when he saw the reason. _'Just like I taught him'_

In Yusuke's and Kuwabaka's room, ((A/N: Sorry, slip of words, ahem, ahem))

"Idiot! That's my shirt!"

"Wanna say that to my face, Yusuke?"

"Maybe I will!" He screamed.

"What?"

"IDIOT!"

"I'm NOT AN IDIOT!"

"BAKA, CAN"T EVEN TELL YOUR OWN BREED"

"What's a breed?"

"ARGH" Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the face, successfully knocking him out cold just as Kurama walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm done, are you- I assume you're not…" Kurama said as he looked down at the hurricane of clothes around the room with Kuwabara on the floor.

Kikyo looked up and saw Botan and Genkai enter the living room when they were done packing too. Soon later, Kagome and Sango came in just as they heard, "IDIOT!" They just shook their heads.

Kurama came out, followed by Kahyi, who was carrying Miroku's bags too since he, was out. Shippo, Kohaku, and Kyoshi came out with gym-sized backs, playing tag. They were waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Soon later, they came out, Yusuke dragging two sets of luggage and a Kuwabara.

Botan opened a portal to the temple and they entered.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple…**

) Pant, Pant, Pant ("Man, grandma, why does the temple have to have so many steps?"

"Dimwit, after all the training with me, you hike 7 hours a day and still find these steps hard!"

"Hey! Grandma! They're 500 steps!"

"Yes and about a million a hike, maybe more"

They glanced at the rest of the group. Kuwabara had passed out on the middle of the stairs, Kahyi was leaning over, and Shippo had perched on Kagome's shoulder so he was sorta hyper, as you would call it.

Kitaji, Kirara and Botan had 'flew'. Kohaku was just a little out of breath.

"Feh, ) pant ( that ) pant ( was way too ) pant ( easy" Inuyasha panted lol.

Hiei just gave his "Hn" and sat on a tree branch.

The only others who didn't seem to be tired were Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kurama, Genkai, Kyoshi and Kikyo.

"Well, great exercise?" Kyoshi called out, trying to be optimistic. Everyone just started at Kyoshi in disbelief and sweat-dropped.

They then filed into Genkai's temple and got settled into their rooms.

* * *

**Later that Day…**

"Ack! It's dinnertime already! I'm taking over the kitchen!" Kagome cried out.

"Wait for me Kagome! I'm helping too!" Sango called.

"I'll take the liberty to help too!" yelled an overly cheerful Botan.

They raided the fridge and heated a pot.

"Here, I'm going to make Kaede's vegetable soup with noodles in it too, remember Sango?"

"Oh, yeah! That was great! I'm sure it'll taste even better with the noodles in it!"

"Whaa…?" Botan was confused.

"Just follow my instructions" Kagome replied.

About 2 hours later, the guys trampled down the hall and took seats, drooling at the smell.

Genkai shook her head while coming down to take a seat with the other girls, "I swear, you guys have lost all sanity. It seems the only guys here who are still sane are the kids, Kurama and Hiei"

The kids screamed and raced inside, slamming the door shut and launched themselves onto the dinner table.

"On second thought, maybe only Kurama and Hiei"

"DINNER IS SERVED" Botan shouted.

"It's Lady Kaede's special recipe!" Kagome cried out.

"And it's really good too!" Sango added.

They settled in and ate. The group commented on the cooking and soon after, Kikyo and Kyoshi entered into the kitchen for dishwashing.

Suddenly, a piercing scream filled the temple. Everyone rushed out to find a demon flying in the air. In her arms was a scared-to-death Shippo.

"Ohmigosh" Kyoshi breathed.

"Give me back my kit! Shippo hang on! KITAJI!" Kagome called out.

Kitaji rushed over and transformed, blowing ice onto the demoness's feet, freezing them.

"I, Shinki, will not be defeated by such mere mortals, Tamaru's expecting you Shippo dear, come along now"

Shippo gave out a large wail, "MAMA!" and started crying.

Shinki chuckled and before anyone could blink, she whisked Shippo away into a portal and disappeared.

Kagome dropped down on her knees and started sobbing.

"Sister, it's ok, we'll find him, we'll get revenge on them" Sango whispered to Kagome while patting her back in an effort to comfort her.

Without thinking of anything, Kurama swept Kagome into his arms, carrying her bridal style and walked back to the temple.

"I think that we should all get some rest, tomorrow, we will talk to Koenma about this" he called out, "I'm bringing Kagome to her room"

Everyone nodded and followed him inside. Silently, them shut the doors to their rooms behind them, all thinking of ways to comfort Kagome and how to get Shippo back. All the people in the temple loved him like their own child and felt guilty they could do nothing to help.

Kurama carried her into her room.

'She's so beautiful, sleeping like that, thank god Youko is asleep' 

He heard a yawn.

/You said something/

No, you can go back to sleep, it's ok

/Ok sure- whoa, wait a minute, hey! It's Kagome- /

Go to sleep Youko, Shippo was kidnapped

/WHAT/

Yeah I know, we're talking to Koenma about this in the morning

/Sure but meanwhile we can mate with- /

Kurama shoved Youko in a mental closet and smiled when Kagome snuggled closer to his chest. He carefully lowered her onto the bed and placed her head onto the pillow. He turned but found his shirt snagged onto something. Looking for the source, Kurama found Kagome's fist around the hem of his shirt.

He groaned and tried to pry it off. _'I swear she has some kind of death grip or something'_

After a couple of minutes, he gave up trying and sat on the ground beside her bed, head resting on the headboard.

* * *

**Morning…**

Kagome woke up to feeling a tingling on her neck; she turned to see Kurama in a sleep. She smiled. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Wait! Where'd that thought come from! Bad Kagome! Bad!'_

She brushed a stray lock of hair hanging down from his face. _'He's like an angel. With all his sanity and heavenly scents. I have to admit it now. I'm falling for him.'_

He opened his eyes to see an amused Kagome.

"Morning" He mumbled.

"Good morning Kurama" she replied. They both stood up and Kagome reached her arms in the air, yawning.

'She looks cute like that I'm falling for her. Falling for her hard. I can't deny it any longer'

"Let's go get some breakfast, Kikyo's making eggs and bacon today"

"Sure thing, Kagome"

"Hey, what do you think Tamaru wants with Shippo?" Kagome asked with worry.

"I think…that he's using him as bait to get us to come. Let's just hope Shippo's ok"

"Yeah, I worry for him"

They opened the door, only to breath in the sweet scent of cooking. Her tensed muscles relaxed immediately.

* * *

**Somewhere in Makai**

"Tamaru, do you think they'll take the bait?"

"Positive Shinki, the look of worry and anger on the miko's face told it all. Go check on Shippo, see how he's doing"

"Yes master, where is he?"

"In the dungeon, dungeon #3"

Shinki gasped, "But isn't that the one filled with dead bodies"

He smirked, "Yes, that's the one"

* * *

Author here!

Freaky lol. I wouldn't want to be surrounded by dead peoples. It would really creep me out. And the smell! O gods I feel sorry for Shippo. Enjoyed it? Hope so! Review please!


	9. Rusted Skills Turn New

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined to Join---**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha and Co, but I really, really, really, really, really wish I did. So ya…

A/N: Hey! Back on track! Somewhat… lol gods and I have to make my Rin costume for the birthday coming up this Saturday! So hectic around here yeesh. Oh, and Ja-ne!

**Chapter 9: Rusted Skills Turn New**

Genkai's Temple…

"Hey guys!" Kagome called out in the kitchen, while getting her breakfast.

"Morning!" They greeted cheerfully.

"We were just talking about the prophecy and the defrosted flower…Koenma said something about betrayal and hurt, was it? I did some research and it said the flowers defrost in 2 days after the happening. Whatever the happening is supposed to be" Kahyi explained.

"We also found out that it applied more to the person with the sword, that's you Kagome" Miroku added.

"We really should go see Koenma now" Botan said, "Here I'll open a portal for us"

They all stepped into the swirling blue vortex.

* * *

**Koenma's Office**

"Hello, nice to see you all again, gang, what's up?" Koenma started.

"Shippo got…kidnapped" Kikyo said in sorrow. Kagome once again burst into tears and clutched onto Kurama's shirt.

"This demoness named Shinki took him to this guy named Tamaru" Inuyasha said.

"Do you have any information or not, toddler?" Yusuke butted in.

He let that 'insult' slide for today, "I think, that he's part of the prophecy too. He's supposed to die or something like that. He's a shape shifter and has tricks like the puppets of his, who surprisingly can shape shift too. He takes advantage of people like this. Even if the person knows that he is a shape shifter, sometimes they will still believe him, for he's very convincing sometimes"

"We've gotta be careful then, ne?" Kyoshi muttered.

"Hn" Hiei 'agreed"

"I suggest that you train some more, your skills might be getting rusty again, and perhaps you can learn new things. Ah! I know, train in Makai today! Slay some demons, ne?" Koenma suggested.

"Great idea! Come on dimwit, we've got some catching up to do" Yusuke just groaned.

Botan opened up a portal to the middle of a Makai forest. "Well, get ready guys!" she stated cheerfully and they all went through..

* * *

**Somewhere in Makai…**

"Ugh, even I can't bear the smell of that place, I don't see how he wouldn't have passed out by now then" Shinki was disgusted.

She prodded down the hallway and grasped the handle to dungeon 3. Shinki gave the door a rough jerk and it swung open with blood running out from inside. She stepped in and could hear the crunching of bones beneath her feet.

'_I think I'm going to puke'_ she thought.

There lay Shippo on the ground. He was seemingly unaffected by the smell. "Hey, kiddo, how can you be immune to the smell?" There was no answer.

She walked closer to him and got swung into the back wall by a strong barrier. _'It's stronger than Midoriko's!'_ Shinki thought, horrified.

"Kid! Who put that barrier up for you?"

"Oka-san" He whimpered.

"That miko! Shimatta! Now what's Tamaru going to say?" She started to grow dizzy and passed out, her feet giving way. The smell was that bad. All that gore was unhealthy.

* * *

**Middle of Makai Forest…**

Kagome created a barrier around everyone and as on cue, 16 different youkai popped out, into the clearing. Everyone aimed for one and attacked.

About 6 hours later, everyone was exhausted.

Kagome had learned an attack; she would draw her sword and load it with energy. Then, she'd take an arrow and place it on the current of fire and sparkles, making it seemingly 'float' in the air above the sword. She loaded that with miko energy. Placing two other arrows on, she also sprinkled some poisoning powder on the sword with her lily.

After taking around 10 seconds to do that, ((A/N: Fast isn't she? )) she'd yell 'Pure Domination!' and swing the sword in the air, thrusting out one arrow at a time, swirling with miko energy and poisoning powder. Then, she'd charge at the youkai while the arrows were still trying to make contact and thrust the sword in somewhere.

That killed 4 S class youkai at once!

Sango had carved a compartment in her boomerang and tied a black sack filled with poison powder inside to the compartment. She also tied the daggers to the tips of the boomerang. Whenever she yelled Hiraikotsu! She's wing the boomerang, slicing the demon while the daggers swung out of the sides and flew at an opponent and the sack exploded on him, killing him and the other around him.

Kyoshi was still starting the basics of a miko, courtesy of Kikyo.

Inuyasha, no surprise, was just yelling 'Wind Scar!' over and over again.

No one else really learned anything new. Sadly.

"Let's go back to the temple!" Botan called out. Shethen opened a portal and they arrived back at the temple.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple...**

"Hey, I'm going to go make dinner, dimwit, do some training, you reeked of novice smell today at the forest" Genkai implied.

"Hey!" Yusuke cried out. He did it anyways.

"Anyone seen Kagome and Kurama?" Sango asked.

"Sorry" They said

"I'm sure that they're fine though, don't worry to much" Kahyi answered.

"Yeah, you're right"

* * *

**An Oden Resturant...**

"Thanks for bringing me here tonight" Kagome said.

"My pleasure" Kurama replied.

------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------

They were at the temple steps and everyone had already filed inside.

"Hey, Kagome...?"

"Hai, Kurama?"

"Would you like to... go out for dinner tonight? Just...the two of us?" Kurama blushed.

"Sure!" Kagome blushed too.

------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------

They took a seat by the window and ordered the food.

"Are you sure that you want to pay, because I can! It's doesn't bother me at all" Kagome asked uneasily.

"Hai, I'm going to pay tonight. The dinner's on me"

"Ok...well, thank you for your generosity"

They chatted about their life and debated on who's was crazier. Then they left the resturaunt and walked into the park. By that time of day, the sun had gone halfway down and a sea of red, purple, and orange filled the sky.

"Kirei desu...(It's Beautiful)" Kagome whispered.

"Hai, it is. Just like you" Kurama mentioned.

She let out a blush and buried her face in his jacket sleeve to hide her pink-filled face.

Kurama chuckled.

"Hey! Since you paid for the dinner, how about I buy some smoothies for us over there?" Kagome pointed to a booth at the far corner of the park.

"Sure, why not" he answered.

She bought two strawberry smoothies and they sat down on a bench.

"So, your kitsune side is named Youko?"

"Hai, he used to be a theif"

"That's cool, so he's a troublemaker?"

"Hai" Kurama laughed.

/Hey/ Youko whined.

Well it's true

/You should really consider mating her/

/Hello/

/Ok then... take that into thought-/

Little did he know, Kurama actually thought about it hard.

"Kurama? Hello? Kurama?" Kagome passed her hand through in front of his face a couple of times.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was talking to Youko-"

)))))) SPLAT ((((((

A small glob of smoothie landed on his chest and started trickling down his jacket.

"Ohmigosh, here, let me help you with that" Kagome whipped out some napkins and started rubbing the smoothie off.

Kurama turned red at the sight of what she was doing.

Finally realising the place in which she was rubbing, she snapped her hand back as if she was touched by flame.

"Um... sorry..." Kagome mumbled, embarrased.

Youko whistled /Nice going Kurama/

) Groan ( and you actually thought I did that on purpose

/Well you've gotta admit that it felt good, the chest, ne/

yeah- hey wait! Don't trick me like that! Argh...

He shoved Youko into a mental closet and left him there.

"It's ok, let's get back to the temple now"

"Yeah, I agree with you, it's getting late" Kagome replied.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple...**

"Thanks for the dinner again"

"It was no problem" Kurama insisted, "Good night"

"Night..." Kagome whispered and walked into her room.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

For some reason I couldn't go to sleep. I had Kurama on my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I decided I needed some air.

I grabbed my katana just in case and put a night robe on. Heading out the door, I sat on the front step of the temple and looked at the stars. They were always better in Sengoku-Jidai. So much brighter and so many more stars twinkling down at you. _Kurama..._

"Kagome?"

"Oh, hi Kurama!"

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"I couldn't go to sleep"

"May I sit down with you?"

"Sure! Go ahead."

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

I heard someone walking out of his or her room at night when I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to investigate. I wasn't sleeping because I couldn't get to sleep. I could only think about Kagome. I love her a lot. I'm scared though; does she feel the same way?

I fingered a ring in my pocket. _Kagome…_

Speak of the devil. She's out at night.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, hi Kurama!"

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"I couldn't go to sleep"

"May I sit down with you?"

"Sure! Go ahead."

Maybe I should just tell her.

There was silence as they sat there looking at the moon.

"Hey, Kagome…?"

"Yes, Kurama?"

"I…I… I love you a lot and through these past months that I have gotten to know you, I've denied it so many times but I just ignored it until now. I love spending time with you and I can relax in your presence. I need to know, will you be my mate?"

"Oh, Kurama… I-I love you to, and yes…I will be your mate"

They both smiled as Kurama took the ring out of his pocket. It was white gold with diamond carved in the shape of a rose in the middle; emeralds with the shape of leaves aligned the outer ring. He slipped it onto her finger.

They locked eyes and seemed to get lost in the sea of emerald and blue. ((A/N: Kagome's eyes are blue in this story so deal with it! Lol))

Unconsciously, they faces came closer and closer, until their lips met and they locked in a passionate kiss. This lasted for a couple minutes, until they went to bed, both smiling and content.

Author! FLUFFYNESS lol. What'd you think, ne? YAY! Ok, chapter 10 coming sooner or later. Sango/Hiei later in the story and tiny bits of Botan/Miroku already. Ja-ne for now!


	10. Ties to One and Another

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and Co., but don't you ever wish sometimes…?

A/N: What do you think so far? Have I rushed the relationship too much? I've noticed that my two stories are a little the same lol, except they are powerful in different ways… Hm… well, enjoy!

SHOOT! I'm updating this chappie for my ghastly mistake of Shippo! Reminder: Never do chapters at 3 in the morning

**Chapter 10: Ties to One And Another**

Genkai's Temple…

Surprisingly, Kohaku and Kyoshi offered to make breakfast today.

Kohakusniffed the air as everybody in the household sat down for food.

"It smells weird today, like something important happened"Kohaku commented, puzzled.

Kagome and Kurama blushed at this comment but it went unnoticed.

"Feh, you might just be stupid Kohaku, humans can't smell any better than youkai and I don't smell anything!"

"Hey! Sango! Inuyasha's being mean to me!"Kohaku wailed.

"Kagome" Sango said worriedly, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

"What was that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha whimpered.

But that was drowned out as everyone started eating and chattering.

* * *

The events weren't unusual.

Botan hit Miroku on the head with her spoon, while blushing madly when he had groped her.

Genkai was talking about her powers to Kagome and Kahyi and how she controlled them. They compared differences in their strategies and Kagome learned some more advanced sutras.

Kurama and Hiei were having a mental conversation, something about secrets and how you shouldn't bug anyone about it. The truth was, Kurama was a little embarrassed as still wasn't ready for the confrontation that they were going to give later on.

Yusuke was talking, AHEM; make that FIGHTING about some weird, pointless subject.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking about baby names…moving on.

Sango was absently petting Kirara and Kitaji, deep in thought about whatKohaku said about an important event. She could feel it too.

Kohaku and Kyoshi had long since left the eating area.

Upon their chattering, Sango was so absorbed in thought that she was violently snapped out of them as she accidentally knocked over a milk glass.

"Oh! Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Kagome cried out cheerfully, taking the cloth out of Sango's hands and continuing to scrub the table free of milk.

That's when she noticed it.

Sango was about to turn around when she saw something shimmer in the sun that was on her finger. Looking closer, it was a ring. A very beautiful ring on her left hand…fourth…finger…

Sango gasped loudly.

* * *

The commotion at the table suddenly stopped as she pointed at Kagome's hand, shocked.

She then grabbed it and jerked it up to her face, 3 inches to her nose. There was the silver ring.

"You never told me you were ENGAGED!" Sango screamed.

The table crowded around Kagome's hand.

"Who, Kagome, Who?" Botan cried out.

Kikyo tugged on her finger to see the ring better.

"A beautiful ring ya got there!" Genkai complimented.

"WHO?" Yusuke demanded.

Kagome blushed and looked towards Kurama.

"WHAT!" They screamed.

Immediately, they crowded around Kurama and bombarded him with the most ridiculous questions.

'_This is going to be an awfully long day today' _Kagome sighed, and glanced at their group again. They were now talking wildly about wedding plans.

"Gee, Kagome, it's like we don't have to plan anymore, do we?" Kurama said sarcastically.

Kagome just laughed and plopped down beside him.

"They're acting crazy! It's not them, and they take it more seriously than us…" Kagome and Kurama sweat dropped.

"Indeed" They both sighed and leaned against each other.

Kagome was now seated on Kurama's lap and his arms embraced her waist.

Kagome's head was resting on his chest and gradually, after a couple of minutes; they fell into a light mid-day slumber.

It was one of those days that they could just be happy without any worries, even though Shippo was missing.

* * *

Author! Kami, I'm tired! This chapter is short, but the real action SHOULD start next chapter. Ja-ne! 


	11. Clashes of Immortality

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.

A/N: Heh, to the one person that wrote "…And please don't take so long this time" For the updating, I am being very sincere about this and I hope that person understands that I don't have all the time in the world. I have a life, lol. And I'm pretty busy nowadays. Hope you understand! Ja-ne!

Ah, yes, and I won't be online from **August 21st to August 27th.** This is because I'm camping! Hope to see the bright side of this. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Clashes of Immortality**

Genkai's Temple…

"Wake up lovebirds!" Yusuke kicked Kurama awake.

Kurama jumped up in surprise, starting Kagome.

"How long has it been?" Kagome asked, yawning cutely.

"Around 10 minutes, now get up, we've got things to do" Yusuke said rudely.

Kurama stood up and stared blankly at all the faces.

"So…?" Kahyi questioned.

"Huh?" Kagome said in return.

"What do you mean 'Huh?' we've planned out you're wedding!" Botan blurted out.

Kurama and Kagome sweat dropped.

"We need a HUG of this occasion" Kuwabara exclaimed excitedly. He lunged forward, arms spread out wide, running to Kurama.

Kurama's eyes went wide and stepped aside from the coming baka.

**BAM**

Kuwabara landed eagle arms wide out, face flat against the wall.

The group cringed.

"So sorry, I don't hug guys" Kurama commented.

"Hey, where are Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Yusuke asked.

"How should I know? I just woke up" Kagome replied.

"Good point"

"I think they left" Miroku said plainly.

"Oh, yes! He told us that he didn't want to become involved with this situation and didn't care for the 'brat' anyway. I assume he was referring to Shippo and he left to Kyoto with Kikyo last night. He's not coming back" Genkai explained.

"Why that little arrogant…jerk!" Sango shouted.

"Such a disgrace!" Kahyi agreed.

"Hn, he never really was helpful in the first place," Hiei stated.

"He's actually done a lot. But anyways, the likes of you wouldn't understand" Kagome shot, sticking her tongue out.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me unless you plan to loose it"

"I'd like to see you try" she snorted.

"Why you…"

He shot forward, unsheathing his sword, with intentions to pin her to the wall.

With speed that rivaled even the gods, she drew out her lily, tapped it and blew powder in his face, paralyzing him.

He was shocked.

Everyone else just stood there blankly. Not one being had done that before.

Kyoshi recovered first, bursting into a fit of giggles. Kohaku followed, roaring with laughter.

If looks could kill, they'd all be dead with Hiei's glare by now.

Yusuke smirked, "Someone finally past your league, ne?"

"Shut up"

"…This is very interesting" Kurama chuckled while embracing Kagome and patted her on the back for her good work.

Everyone else was laughing too, well of course, except Kuwabara, who was out cold from the impact against the wall. He looked ridiculous.

A loud ring then interrupted their musings.

Yusuke opened up his communicator, "What's up toddler?"

"I'm not a toddler! Anyways, we have information on the whereabouts of Shippo!"

"Spit it out!" Kagome now seemed demanding.

"Well it's in northern Makai in the-"

The roof collapsed on them, sending shingles and drywall flying.

"Great, I have to call construction again" Genkai grumbled, "What now?"

Quickly, Kagome reversed the effects of the paralyzing powder and Hiei scowled and stood up, preparing for battle.

"I am Sormiko, sorceress of ice! Karasu-I mean Tamaru told me to exterminate some of you guys!"

"Fool! You just revealed some secrets!" Another figure emerged from the hole in the roof. It was Shinki.

"Did not!"

She sighed, "Whatever, let's just get this over with"

Shinki took out a katana and launched at the kids. Kagome reacted quickly, snapping a barrier up and blowing her out. She came back in, burnt and bloody, wobbling with an effort to stand and resume fighting.

Sormiko took out 2 kodachis and threw one like a spear at Botan. Caught of guard, it nicked her in the hard. She flinched.

He then ran towards Sango, last kodachi raised.

Being without her boomerang, she did the only thing she could think.

With him being a foot away from her, she unsheathed her dagger, and swung it at Sormiko, striking him in the stomach. He lurched forward.

"Retreat!" Sormiko cried out.

"Got it!" With everyone's attention on Sango, they opened a portal.

"Hold on a second there!" Miroku yelled.

"Stay behind me kids!" Yusuke shouted, reaching his arms back to push them, "Huh?"

They turned towards the escaping Shinki and Sormiko to see a drugged Kyoshi and Kohaku being dragged into the vortex and disappeared.

"Kohaku/Kyoshi!" Sango/Kagome cried out.

Feeling as if they failed, they dropped to their knees.

"I'll survey the damage later, we've got to get to Koenma!" Genkai called out.

"Roger that!" Botan shouted back, opening a portal. They warily trudged in.

* * *

**Koenma's Office…**

"Oh! I saw it all on screen!" Koenma cried out.

"And the toddler was too scared to be of any help" Yusuke growled.

"…" Kahyi said.

Kagome and Sango were silent. Heads bowed down, they sat in the shadows, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Err…"

Kuwabara recovered from unconsciousness, "Eh, what happened?"

Everyone except Hiei, Kagome, and Sango fell anime style.

"Eh…?"

"Never mind" Genkai sighed,

"Oh dear, we've got a dilemma" Koenma said.

"And you just realized that…?" Kurama asked.

"Anyways, I think I've found the location of their hideout" He started, pausing, then continued, "It's located in northern Makai, deep in the forest and this 'Tamaru' guy is really Karasu, I've been led to assume. I know, you destroyed him in the dark tournament, but it's very possible that he's alive right now"

Everyone sat there in shocked silence.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are gone. Shippo, Kyoshi, and Kohaku are most likely at the hideout. That leaves only Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, and Genkai" Kahyi said.

"HEY! What about ME?"

"Ehh...?"

Kuwabara got pissed out and threw a punch at him.

Kahyi surprisingly dodged with ease, making him miss and slam into the floor, knocking him out cold again.

"I didn't mention him because he doesn't seem as much help at all"

The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I think it would be best if you guys left tomorrow morning. You should get some rest, avoiding the fallen ceiling. We'll take care of that, Genkai. Build up some strength for tomorrow, you'll need it"

"Yes" Kurama sighed.

"Let's get going now. We need as much preparation time as possible.

Sango and Kagome were still non-responsive.

He sighed, "And by the looks of it, they will be lifeless dolls for the rest of the night" he commented, referring to the two girls in the shadows.

"Meet here tomorrow!" Koenma called out.

"Hai, tomorrow…" Miroku finished.

* * *

Author! Yay, next! So ya, I won't be here for the next week, don't weep lol I'll be hopefully up and running after that. Ja-ne! 


	12. Efforts of Comfort and Hostility

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co. and Playstation 2, put it this way, I don't own anything except the plot and yeah…

A/N: OK! Hope you enjoy this chapter and once again…

I won't be online from **August 21st to August 27th.** This is because I'm camping! Hope to see the bright side of this. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Efforts of Comfort and Hostility**

Genkai's Temple…

Kagome sighed. She was sitting on the top step of the temple, pondering with her head in the clouds about Shippo.

She was so lost in thought that she barley noticed an arm wrap around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"We'll find Shippo, don't worry" Kurama said softly.

"Hai, I'll make sure of that, I'm just worried about someone will die in the process of our efforts"

"Our two destinies are entwined now. No matter what the outcome, we'll always be there for each other. Or rather, I'll always be there for you in this situation"

"I guess you're right" Kagome sighed.

"It's getting a little chilly out here, we should get inside in a couple of minutes"

"Yeah, I hope Shippo's okay"

Ironically, they fell asleep right on the steps that night, under the stars.

* * *

**Next Morning…**

Yusuke walked outside, surprisingly woken up earlier for a change. Stretching, he prodded to the steps and tripped forward over Kurama's foot, "What the…? Oh, hell…" he groaned as he flew forward down the stairs, face first down the 80 steps ahead of him.

Miroku was startled from his coffee as he heard a yell of pain coming from the front of the temple. Standing up, he went outside.

It turned out that the rest of the group was already awake and there. Looking down, he saw a tangle of a body at the bottom of the stairs, later identified as Yusuke.

They then turned their attention to the couple sleeping there.

Kagome and Kurama stirred awake and opened their eyes to see…everyone staring at them! "What?" Kagome asked, annoyed.

Genkai pointed down the stairs and snickered.

Kurama was first to look down. Chuckling, he turned face to face to Kagome who gasped and started laughing. What a way to wake up by.

"Hey, dimwit!" Genkai yelled, "Get up here!"

The group heard muttering follow by a string of curses.

A couple of minutes later, he was up and going. They got settled in and sat down at the table for breakfast.

Kagome later came in with eggs and bacon.

Genkai left the table first. That was when they spotted a slim, thin black box lying on the counter.

Yusuke picked it up and read aloud, "Playstation 2 game, adventure series" Turning around, he spotted Genkai, "WHAT! You play VIDEO GAMES?" he nearly screamed.

"What do you think I was doing with all that free time?" Genkai responded.

Everyone just watched the unfolding argument and sweat dropped.

Sango and Kagome were, simply to put it, 'revived' from their weary lockdown. Botan then opened a portal and they stepped through.

* * *

**Koenma's Office…**

"…Yes and so you need to get there and the kids should be somewhere in there…"

"We've must hurry, It's been a couple of days since Shippo was taken and we don't know how they've been treating him" Sango said worriedly.

"I vote we get there now!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Idiot! Some people need to get prepared!" Kahyi reasoned.

"Yeah but we need to go now!"

They sweat dropped.

"You'd know nothing, your just an idiot" Yusuke explained.

"Say that to my face Urameshi!"

"I did!"

They started fighting.

"Kill you enemies, not your allies…" Kurama told them.

They didn't listen one bit.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple…**

Going into their rooms, they changed into battle gear.

Kagome and Sango wore the same outfit. (You know, like Himura Kenshin wears)

Kagome with a black top though and Sango with a violet hue. They had their daggers/sword attached to the sash and Hiraikotsu attached to her back for Sango, bow and a quiver full of arrows for Kagome.

Miroku wore his usual priest robes and Kahyi had the same attire except blue replaced purple.

Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai, and Kuwabara wore the usual that they wore for the Dark Tournament.

Botan just wore more a more durable clothing and of course, Kirara and Kitaji just stayed the same.

"Ok, we're all ready here. Let's go and kick some demon butt!" Yusuke yelled out as they crossed the barrier from Makai to Ningenkai.

"Hang on Shippo, Kyoshi, Kohaku, we'll find you soon, hang on" Kagome breathed out.

* * *

**Castle Northern of Makai…**

Shippo tried to stay awake. The stench was irritating as horrible.

Just then, he heard the rusted door to his dungeon open. Sormiko stepped in and tossed in two bodies. No one there was chained because the door was too heavy to open; you needed to know a spell to open it.

The door slammed closed.

Absently, he crawled up to the two bodies to find out whom they belonged to.

He gasped.

"Kohaku! Kyoshi!" he wailed.

They next day they had woken up. Kyoshi and Kohaku sat there as Shippo explained the situation. They were about to faint from starvation when they heard a distant voice.

_"Hang on Shippo, Kyoshi, Kohaku, we'll find you, hang on"_

With renewed strength, they waited for their heroes to come and save them, hoping, just hoping, that they wouldn't get into any trouble along the way. Somehow, they knew everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**Somewhere in Makai, Along the Northern Borders…**

It's been two days. At least 13 oni have attacked them since then, they didn't bother to hide their ki.

Koenma opened a portal and appeared in front of them.

Just then, a question came to her mind.

"Hey, Koenma?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"How did this Karasu guy come back to life? Kurama told us that he remembered killing him"

"Eh…err…" Koenma suddenly got fidgety.

---------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma was sitting at his desk, stamping and not bothering to look down and what he stamped.

He was so bored.

"Stamp-sure, stamp-sure, approval-sure, appeal-sure, stamp-sure, Come back from the dead-eh, why not, ne?"

---------------------------------------------------------End flashback------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and the rest of the group growled. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

But then, before anyone could react, he was gone.

"I swear I'm going to get that toddler when we get back" Yusuke seethed.

"If he doesn't run away by then" Genkai snickered.

"Shut up, you old hag!"

Kurama sighed in agitation, "You know, we should really start walking again"

"Agreed" Sango, Kahyi, Miroku, and Kagome chorused.

After a couple hours, they finally entered a wide clearing.

* * *

**Karasu's Castle…**

"So they've arrived," Karasu commented, "I'll take over the miko and exterminator's mind, I'll break their spirit!" he laughed, and "Soon, they'll be nothing more than two bodies under my control, no mattter when I'll do it and how long it will take. Maybe I'll just kill them the painful way"

They all entered with precaution, weapons drawn. Hundreds of oni trampled into them and the group attacked.

Later on, they stood in a field of blood and gore, bodies littered the clearing and the group was panting heavily, except for Hiei.

"Hn, of those oni were too much for you, we're going to have some serious trouble"

Kahyi and Miroku just glared.

"It's not as easy for us as it is to you" Kuwabara bickered.

"We're not the demons around here" Yusuke added.

"Do you think it's possible that you could shut up?" Hiei said, irritated by the weakness of ningens.

"Calm down everyone, at least the demons are now dead" Kurama reasoned.

"Time to go in for the kill" Sango smirked.

And with that, they entered the black-bricked castle.

To put it one-way, the castle look very dark, ancient, and old. The appearance would make one think that the roof would collapse any minute. It was simple dreary and damp and black.

"This place gives me the creeps. I can't believe they still have a place like this. We'll get hurt I we step in the wrong place," Kagome said.

"That's an understatement!" Botan sighed.

Kirara and Kitaji transformed incase something were about to happen.

Miroku took a step forward, only to find a meter of the floor gone from what seemed stable beforehand.

"See what she means?" Genkai explained.

Surprisingly, they didn't come across anything unusual and didn't succeed in finding anything until now.

"I smell blood," Kurama stated worriedly.

"Over there" Hiei pointed to a rusted and bolted door.

Yusuke attempted to jerk it open with no avail.

* * *

**Inside Dungeon Number 3…**

Shippo, Kyoshi, and Kohaku woke up to the sounds of an attempt to open the door.

They hastily crawled up to it, hearing talking.

"What do you think is inside?" Kagome asked.

"Dunno, let's see, as soon as the friggin door open" Yusuke exclaimed aggressively.

"Dimwit, move it, it's sealed by a spell, I'll see if I can open it" Genkai prodded. She tried, but only succeeded in getting the handle jerked off.

"Oh yeah, great going old hag, now there's no handle" Yusuke yelled, "Way to go now!

Kuwabara started bashing his head against the door, "A lady could be in danger in there! (Referring to Kyoshi) She has no right to be there! We can't stop!"

Hiei snorted.

"It's the others!" Shippo exclaimed to Kohaku and Kyoshi.

They lit up like a light bulb and started pounding on the door like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey! Someone's pounding on the door at the other side!" Miroku discovered.

"We can hear it to, baka" Kagome replied.

"Kagome! It's me Shippo! Get us out of here onegai!" came the muffled voice of Shippo.

"Let us try undoing the spell," Sango reasoned, taking Kagome with her. They stopped at the front of the handless door.

"Oh yeah! I remember the spell!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Alright then"

They both started muttering and chanting a spell, in moments the door had combusted.

"Gross! It's bones and blood everywhere!" Botan grimaced.

"Indeed, it is very disturbing" Kurama added.

"KAGOME/SANGO!" Came three shrieks and they burst out.

Their reunion and laughing was interrupted by a deep voice.

"How touching" Karasu said. He smirked.

Kagome and Sango gasped, the group immediately took a battle stance.

"Fools! You think you can defeat me?"

"I don't know, but we'll certainly try" Kurama said.

Unconsciously, Miroku and Botan, and Kagome and Kurama took a step closer together and Hiei and Sango did too.

"Yeah, right" Kurama shot back, and the battle began.

Nothing much happened during the fight. Bombs exploded and the crow didn't really get hit. Hiei had a gash across his left arm, Kurama on his side, and Kuwabara and Yusuke on their right leg.

Kagome, Sango, Genkai, and Kahyi had small scratches.

Apparently, Miroku took a pretty big blow to his head and Botan was worriedly nursing him back to health.

"Sango!" Hiei yelled out.

He leaped in and pushed Sango away. Her eyes lit up with fear as a bomb exploded where she stood seconds ago.

He held out a hand and Sango took it without remorse. She stood up and blushed when she noticed they were still holding hands.

Quickly, they drew they're hands away like they had been burned.

Finally, Karasu was hit with Kagome's sword and lily. It was so powerful that Karasu took it in with surprise. Hastily he took his leave before anyone could stop him. He was still alive.

"No! He got away!" Kahyi cried out.

"He's bound to come back sooner or later, when we least expect it" Kurama said.

Miroku recovered and smiled at Botan.

"HENTAI!" she screamed as a slap was heard.

"So much for you trying to wake him up, he's down again" Yusuke snickered.

There was a faint rumble. It gradually became louder and louder until it was right over their heads.

Bits of rubble started to hit the floor.

"The castle is collapsing!" Sango and Kagome cried out.

* * *

Author! So this is the last chapter before next week! I hope camping won't be cold, but warm! Lol, Ja-ne! Onegai review! 


	13. Silently Broken

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.

A/N: HEY! You are SO lucky that we got out of camping early this morning when it started to rain .

And you're also lucky that I haven't got writers block yet. You know, I probably never will lol.

(Note on paper) I'm writing this inside my tent right now. Anyways, what happens when you basically run out of paper? Shake that thought! It won't happen! I just won't, right? Right?

**Chapter 13: Silently Broken**

Sango shrieked and the floor beneath her gave way.

"Sango!" Kohaku shouted.

She felt a hand grasp her arm and looked up.

* * *

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei saw Sango fall and rushed and grabbed her arm.

He saw her look up.

_'Why did I even bother?' I feel so drawn to her, but a ningen? Ha!'_

"Thanks" Sango blushed and it went unnoticed, thankfully, for her.

"Hn" he answered.

"Ok guys! We've got to fly away because running will only set off the castle traps!" Kurama yelled out.

Hiei and the rest of the group turned to look at Kurama.

**End POV**

* * *

"Gotcha there! Kitaji! My cat can only carry 3 people! I guess she'll take Kuwabara, Genkai, and Kahyi" They hoisted themselves on and flew to the temple.

Sango then stepped forward, "Kirara! She can only carry 3, like Kitaji. Maybe…Yusuke, Hiei, and Kohaku! Shippo can sit on Yusuke's lap"

"What!" Yusuke protested.

Hiei snorted, "I don't need any help"

"Just get on!" Kyoshi screamed as a pillar crashed in front of her.

Kirara rapidly flew off later.

Botan stepped up, "I can take Kyoshi on my lap and someone else!"

"Take Miroku! We'll be fine! Don't worry!" Sango shouted.

_'Not the perfect time, but it's a great way to get Botan and Miroku together'_

"Sure- HENTAI!" A slap was heard and they dragged an unconscious Miroku off on her oar.

The last flying device was off.

"Come on! Follow me quickly!" Kurama ordered.

They made haste down the hallway, occasionally ducking or jumping to avoid the bits of rubble. They miraculously dodged all the traps, which probably were already set off in the first place.

* * *

**Front Gates…**

Finally they made it up front and jumped to safety onto the grass. Turning around, they longingly looked at the half-fallen castle.

"Kurama!" Kagome screamed desperately, "KURAMA!"

She ran forward, only to be grabbed by Sango, "It's too dangerous!" after being sure that Kagome wouldn't run, she let go.

Kagome collapsed in a heap on the ground, sobbing.

Minutes passed and finally, Kirara arrived and Sango helped Kagome get seated. She was drowning in her thoughts of grief.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple…**

Everyone sat silently in the living room, all wondering the same thing, _'Is everything alright?'_

Their thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a door opening and closing reached their ears.

Immediately, they ran through to the front door.

Sango was standing some rips in her clothing on her sleeves, where the rubble snagged the cloth. She was supporting Kagome.

Kagome was in the same condition as Sango, half standing and also covered in leaves and mud. She was sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked aloud.

Kagome fell on her knees and cried even harder.

The group grew silent.

Trying to brighten the mood, Botan suggested that they got cleaned up and got some rest too.

The only responses were a rustle, then trudging down the hallway.

Yusuke just stood there, staring at the spot where Kagome was kneeling a couple seconds ago, _'What happened to Kurama?'_

* * *

**One Month Later…**

Kagome was growing weary. Sango was in the same mood since her sister-like figure was weary too.

They sat there, waiting, just expecting him to show up any minute and greet them politely.

But it wasn't to be.

Everyone else was gloomy. Now they just thought, _'What happened that day after we left?'_

The two wouldn't mention anything. They just mourned in silence and kept quiet.

The whole group decided to take a walk in the forest that day.

* * *

**Forest Beside The Park…**

"We're still researching endless hours about the prophecy" Koenma had decided to come along and access the situation that day, "Anyways, what did happen to Kurama? We can't deal with this until we find out"

Silence.

"Eh, anyone? I'm sure that Kagome and Sango know, don't you?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a yes, so, how have you been?"

Silence.

"Ehh…hello? Anybody?"

"Err…can you SHUT UP?" Hiei was very…agitated.

Behind them, they hear water dripping. Turning around, everyone gasped.

Kagome and Sango were standing there in utter shock. In their hands were the lilies they possessed.

Sango was just fine, but Kagome… water dripped down her arm.

Her lily was…turning fresh. It was unfreezing and Kagome had done nothing.

With a click, it dropped out her hands and onto the ground. (The still frozen part landed, making the noise)

On it's side, the flower started oozing out a thick, golden substance.

Kagome fell in a heap after that.

"Kagome!" Botan cried out.

"What are we going to do?" Shippo wailed.

"Let's get her back to Genkai and Yukina! Koenma and Botan research more about the prophecy, this is big trouble!" Miroku moaned.

"Yukina…" Kuwabara drooled.

"Baka! This isn't the time!" Yusuke screamed.

They attempted to get her lily and body back to the temple. She was still aware of everything, just very weak and helpless at the time.

* * *

**Underground Makai…**

Karasu opened the door to a room.

He had recovered fully from battle and was near the end of his plans.

Swinging the iron door open, it revealed a gleaming golden cage. Inside that cage, was a weakened form, kneeling in an effort to stay awake.

Karasu laughed evilly, "You can't possibly do anything in there"

The figure's voice was hoarse, "I want to know your plans"

"Knowing that you can't do anything about it anyway, Kurama, I'll tell you" Karasu began. (And my friends thought he was dead! Honestly, why would I end the story here? LOL)

Kurama shifted inside the cage.

_'Why do I feel so weak? I know it's been at least a month, but why?'_

/Well, obviously because you've had nothing to eat or drink and the cage is a special metal, meant to drain out your energy/

…

"So, first of all, I know the prophecy's secret"

Kurama immediately jerked up, alert, although it cost a quarter of his energy.

Karasu chuckled, "The flower. When the person grieves endlessly for over a month about betrayal, heartache or death by love, they become weak and the flower oozes out solid goo. After a week of that, if the grieving doesn't stop, they die. End of prophecy"

Kurama then realized, _'I've been here for over 1 month and Kagome might think I'm dead! Shimatta!'_

Karasu the replied to the disturbing silence, "Want to see an example? I've got the perfect one"

He took out a mirror and placed it inside the cage.

"You see, if I can't break them, I kill them. Enjoy" he said, and closed the door behind him.

He stared at the mirror in terror, viewing the gloomy atmosphere, to the silence, from the dripping water, and Kagome's downfall.

_'I've got to get out of here!'_ Kurama thought, _'Or Kagome will die!'_

* * *

So…what do you think so far? Please review! Onegai! Ja-ne!

Stay tuned lol.


	14. Race to the Finish

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha and Co.

A/N: Hi! What do you think so far? I always attempt to make my notes short, because I really don't know if anyone reads them! Besides, you came here to read, not listen to my excessive blabbering lol, right?

**Chapter 14: Race to the Finish**

Genkai's Temple…

Kagome lay in bed, unable to do a lot in her weakened state. She had been there for two days straight already and it upset her even more to know that Kurama was somewhere out there, but not with her.

She lay still there, as Yukina pressed a cool, damp cloth over her forehead, "How are you feeling today"

"Oddly, worse, but thank you for asking"

Yukina just smiled and left the room with the cloth and bowl of water.

A couple seconds later, the door creaked open again.

"Hey Sango…"

"Kagome!" She burst into tears.

"Don't cry! I'll get better! I will! Somehow…I really miss…Kurama…" a tear slipped down her cheek as Kagome stared at the ceiling, "I always wonder if he's ok, if he's left us for good, if something happened to him that was really bad…"

Sango calmed down a little, "You know, strangely enough, I have a feeling that it has something to do with Kurama…"

"What?"

"You know, the prophecy, I have a feeling, it's a strong one"

"Ok…we should try and find him then"

"No! As much as we know you want to help, you are in no state to do so!" Sango retorted.

Kagome chuckled, "Yeah I guess so, but that means that you should tell the rest of the group so they can help. You can't do this alone. I won't let you!"

Sango smiled, but the frowned when the wind picked up, "It's not supposed to be overly windy inside"

The wind whistled and a faint voice could be heard. They strained their ears to listen.

_5 days…5 days…_

Then all movement ceased.

Kagome paled, "I think I know what that means"

"What? Tell me Kagome!"

"I think…I have 5 days…to live"

* * *

**Genkai's Temple, Living Room…**

"I really want to know what's going on here," Miroku said worriedly.

"Yes, me too. I understand this had something to do with the prophecy," Kahyi explained.

"Kagome's in trouble!" Shippo wailed, then latched himself onto Hiei and started sobbing.

Hiei just gave a death glare to Shippo, who didn't seem to notice it, and made no move to remove him from his shirt. That is, until the tears started appearing as wet marks. He then grabbed Shippo by the collar and tossed him to Kohaku and Kyoshi, who tried and comforted him.

Botan had a distressed look on her face.

"We should go and kick Karasu's ass, maybe that will make something better" Yusuke rambled.

Kuwabara sat on the couch with Kirara and Kitaji in his lap as he pet them, smiling down, but thinking about Kurama.

Everyone wanted to know what happened.

There were footsteps down the hallway and stopped at the archway. The rest of the group turned to look at Sango, who was standing there, "You want to know what happened that day, right?"

They all nodded vigorously.

Sango took a deep breath, "Well, it was when you all left, Kurama told us to follow him quickly…"

------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! Follow me quickly!" Kurama ordered.

They made haste down the hallway, occasionally ducking or jumping to avoid the bits of rubble. They miraculously dodged all the traps, which probably were already set off in the first place.

Well, all except one trap.

Kurama was about 2 meters ahead of us when the floor beneath him gave way.

Two arrows shot itself out of the walls as Kagome and Sango screamed, they dodged and looked down the hole where Kurama had fell it.

"Are you ok!" Sango shouted down.

"I'm just fine! No need to worry!"

"Here take my hand!" Kagome called out, stretching her hand down so he could grab it.

They were just about to connect hands when a black shadow laughed and covered Kurama from view. When they could see below again, he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------

The group just stared blankly at her.

"Karasu…" Yusuke whispered with deep hatred.

Koenma suggested, "Maybe we should discuss these matters in my office"

"That's a great idea, but wait! When I was talking to Kagome in her room, the wind picked up and a faint whisper said '5 days…5 days…' and Kagome confirmed to me that the whisper meant she had 5 more days to live. We've got to find more information about this prophecy! And Kagome IS coming!"

"That's strange…we should get Kagome and get to the office right now, I guess" Kohaku was the first to speak.

"I think Sango's right and we've got to hurry for the sake of Kagome" Genkai told them.

"But her state-" Koenma argued back.

"That onna can take care of herself. Let her come" Hiei interrupted.

"Let's go!" Kuwabara cheered.

"We should make haste, it's only 5 days and Kagome will probably get weaker," Miroku reasoned.

And with that, they got Kagome, and gathered into the portal to the office.

* * *

**Koenma's Office…**

Yusuke lowered Kagome out of his arms onto the couch. (He carried her)

"Thanks" she said.

"Keh"

"Ok everyone! I suggest we check all sources for information, because someone coughgeorgecough isn't very reliable in my point of view" Sango stated.

"Oh! Then maybe I can find things about Yukina and cats and more cats and Yukina…" Kuwabara blabbered.

They just drowned out his voice and continued their conversation.

"I think, since I can't really move, I should stick to the reikai library" Kagome suggested.

"Great! Then I can take the filing cabinets with someone" Botan cheered.

"I will" Miroku told them.

"I'm going back to my library" Genkai stated.

"I'm searching through the toddlers desk. You never know what's in there"

"N-No!"

"Too late" Yusuke said as he began shuffling through his papers and opening his drawers.

Hiei, sadly, did not join in on this search, be just went to find Kurama.

Kuwabara was, well, still blabbering about Yukina and cats.

"I'll help Kagome in the library," Sango added.

"Then I'll help Genkai in her library" Kahyi explained.

The three kids just sat down on the couch and ate candy…

* * *

**4 Hours Later…**

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Yusuke screamed out.

Everyone jerked their heads up and everyone in separate rooms poked their head through the door.

He was holding up…a picture?

"What?" Miroku prodded.

"I FOUND A BLACKMAIL FOR KOENMA!"

It was a picture of him in a frilly pink dress when he looked about 3 during halloween.

Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style laughing.

Botan just coughed, and they took it as a signal to keep working.

The rustling and flipping of papers could be heard once again.

* * *

**1 Hour Later…**

They all gathered in the seats at Koenma's office again.

"Maybe, we could place everything in a pile on his desk and someone reads it out" Kagome suggested with her hoarse voice.

The group nodded in agreement.

Pretty soon, a moderately high pile of paper was stacked on the table, some just loose sheets of paper, folders, and books with marks for the page, or even scrolls.

Sango cleared her throat and picked up the first sheet of paper, "The prophecy will change youkai kind. Status unknown"

There was a silence, and then Sango growled and tore the paper to shreds.

They blinked and Sango proceeded to the next paper.

She sweat dropped and ripped the paper in half without a word.

"What's wrong?" Genkai asked.

Everyone bent down to see a picture of kitties…

"Move it" Yusuke pushed his way to Kuwabara, "Kuwabara you dolt! We're supposed to look for the prophecy information, not kitties!" he bonked him on the head, rendering him blacked out.

"Maybe I should check the rest of the pile…" Kahyi ruffled through the pile and tore up about three quarters of the pile of paper.

Snapshots of kitties littered the floor.

"Moving on…" Kyoshi kindly reminded them.

"Yes…" Sango picked up a book and flipped to a page, "Little about the prophecy is known, for everyone has been unable to translate it, but we know that all the youkai will perish if one should die before an amount of time. This is the only warning that the demon realm has found out"

Shippo, Kohaku, Botan, and the others paled.

"Anyways, that's some useful fact, at least. Miroku, you can take over"

She walked by, whapping his hand away before anyone could do any damage.

Picking up a book, Miroku continued reading.

This went on for around another hour until they were at the last scroll.

Everyone was weary. They hadn't found out anything at all and they were at the last one. What were the chances that the last one would be of any use? No a lot.

They had continuously switched readers so everyone could use their voice box in the end. At least they wouldn't be as sore.

"And the last one" Kahyi breathed, "This is the prophecy of two sisters. Long ago, there was a king being attacked by youkai of all kinds. Thinking back to what a philosopher told him, he got his daughter and proclaimed her the prophecy bearer. Frightened, they stopped the war immediately. But when she died, they were outraged and killed the king"

By now, the entire group was alert. This seemed like information!

"No being knew anything of this because earlier, a thief had stolen the scroll and altered it, hence they knew nothing. It was rumored that they lost the whole scroll in the cave of Midoriko, but no one could access it due to the requirements it needed:

A psychic

A miko

A demon slayer

A priest

A demon

A hanyou

They had to have at least these people of all different natures and expectations, who still got along in harmony, never less their differences, to enter the cave, to grab the scroll. This scroll, for some mysterious reason, could not rot.

Only future can hope that we can find these people and grab the scroll, to find the true meaning of this prophecy"

Everyone was alert and staring eagerly at Kahyi.

"I hate to disappoint you, but, there's nothing else here" Kahyi responded to the stares as he looked back up.

"Well, I think that we should go to this cave" Kagome told them, "A psychic-Genkai, a miko-Kyoshi and I, a priest-Miroku and Kahyi, a demon-Shippo and Hiei, a normal human-Kuwabara, and a Hanyou-Yusuke, right?"

"Oh, yes!" Koenma exclaimed, who only just joined in from the conversation after his snoozing.

"Hm…yes, although the little ones should stay with Koenma and maybe, someone else to protect and guard the temple" Miroku blabbed out.

"So maybe Botan, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Kyoshi, and Kitaji stays?" Sango asked.

"That's a great idea, we should leave tomorrow, there's no time to waste" Kagome replied, "Hold on, and I think Shippo should come with us. Hiei and Sango can try and look for Kurama with Kirara"

"That's great!" Koenma said, "Another task completed"

"We should get packing" Genkai replied.

"The old hag is right"

Koenma handed Kagome, Sango, and Botan a communicator. Yusuke already had one. (Ok, I think Botan already had one, but let's just go along with this, ne?) "For emergencies and tracking you down" Koenma explained.

The group nodded in recognition. It was time to pack up.

* * *

**Underground Makai…**

'I've got to stay awake! I need to find a way to get out of here! Kagome's sick and by tomorrow, it's probably going to be the 4th day of the week!'

Kurama slumped on the floor of the cage, breathing heavily. He needed some energy. Fast.

* * *

Author here! What do you think? I'm putting out the next chapter of Time of the Three Jewels tonight. I'm going to start writing it right now, so don't complain!

Ja-ne! Review if you please!


	15. Desperately

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined to Join---**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha and Co, but I really, really, really, really, really wish I did. So ya… Man, this is getting dull.

Hey! Next Chapter up!

I'm a little unsure of how to pair up Sango and Hiei, but I believe I'm on the right track…

Now enough reading about me, read the story! Lol.

**Chapter 15: Desperately**

Back to Genkai's Temple…

"4 more days…" Botan sighed.

Her usual cheery attitude had dispersed.

It was the day that they would split into 3 different groups, all there for a separate reason, yet linked to the same situation. Ironic really. It was just probably destiny that made everything this way.

Everyone tumbled out of his or her bedrooms, weapons in hand; armor packed firmly to their bodies, giving the impression that they were ready for anything anyone threw at them. Sitting down on the couches, they started a conversation, viewing out all the plans for the day.

"I can handle two days, if that's fine with you" Kagome made out, shuffling through her quiver of arrows, confirming that there was no more possible way that any other single arrow could be jammed in willingly.

"Hai, 2 days might just be enough time, leaving the last two days…" Botan thought absently.

"So, let me get this straight, Botan, Kohaku, Kitaji, Miroku, and I stay at this temple, while the rest go look for the said scroll holding the secrets we need?" Kyoshi sorted out.

"Yeah, except Hiei and Sango will try and locate Kurama" Yusuke added.

With a startled pop to the silence, Koenma arrived, "I assume you all have your communicators, well the ones that I gave them to"

Kagome, Yusuke, Botan, and Sango nodded in agreement, while showing him the blue contraptions to prove it.

Yes, Kagome was growing weaker, but with all the training she had with Midoriko and Laputa-sensei, she was holding up pretty much fine. It felt as though that time where she had used up just a little too much of her energy.

"So…when are we going then?" Kuwabara may as well be framed the 'idiot' of the group; but this time, he was acting serious. This was the lifeline of 2 good friends right now.

"I suggest we take leave," Genkai suggested.

"Yeah, leave it up to the old hag to make our decisions" Yusuke snorted.

Kirara mewed in annoyance. Yusuke's moods really didn't suit the problem right now.

"This really isn't the time" Sango replied angrily.

It irked everyone how he could act at a time like this.

And with that, everyone left in the assigned groups.

* * *

**The Way To Midoriko's Cave…**

Kagome sighed. She was still grieving harshly about Kurama. Sure, she appeared happy and cheerful and out of pain, but that was just her façade to everything around her. Kagome knew that everyone already knew she was doing that. It just made them feel better sometimes that Kagome seemed happy and content, although a little strained.

Hopefully he was fine. What if he was hurt? Or worse, dead? Or maybe he's just fine? She doubted the last suggestion.

Ironically, it was Kuwabara who noticed this and joined in on her walking pace, "Ya know, he'll be back"

"I guess" Kagome gave him a grateful smile.

"You could just come to us when something's bothering you" the known baka was actually comforting her! This was the day. Although, maybe he was there all along… Nah.

"Thanks, I'll think of it"

It was just something she'd have to bear with. The pain was intense, but knowing someone was there for you was really gratifying. She'd just have to hold on and see.

They all lifted their heads when a faint humming could be heard in the distance. The pace then picked up as Genkai assured them that it was only the hum of the cave and not a threat.

Although who knew what lay inside the cave.

* * *

**The Search For Kurama…**

They walked in silence, with no destination really. Ok, maybe they had a point.

Koenma had notified them that there was a rumor about a certain demon down southern Makai. The demons say that they couldn't actually pinpoint the location. At some points, the demons told them, it would feel like they were standing right on top of the energy source. Strange, really.

"So…" Sango hesitated, trying to start a small conversation. The silence was disturbing.

"Hn"

"Is that all you ever say?"

"Hn"

Sango sweat dropped, "Ok then…I'm not even going to bother trying to talk to you"

"Hn"

"Arrogant jerk"

"Talkative onna"

Sango steamed with fury, only making the fire apparition smirk, "Bastard"

"Bitch"

Ahem…this streamed on for the next half hour or so until they sensed a demon. Not that they hadn't earlier, just this one was headed towards them.

Ignoring it, the two walked on, although on alert mode.

Well, that is, until it's speed suddenly increased, thrashing through the trees to their right.

And then, there were no more sounds, no birds chirping or squirrels scampering, just this eerie silence that haunted the pathway.

A demon shot out abruptly and blocked the path they were walking on, and then with a growl, he lunged right at Sango, who's back was turned, fighting one of the few hundred oni that had emerged out of the hedges.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple…**

The little group sighed, praying that everyone would be ok and that they would find everyone or everything they needed.

Botan walked into the kitchen, preparing lunch, with Miroku following.

Kyoshi and Kohaku quickly grabbed a few pillows, blankets, and books, and then raced into the meditating room, (I don't know if they do, but let's just pretend they have one there) spreading all of the items out onto the floor.

Getting comfortable, Kyoshi picked up a mystery book and Kohaku grabbed an adventure one.

It seemed like a good thing that Kagome, Botan, and Sango had taught them how to read.

"Why, Botan, do you need some help?" Miroku asked, maybe a little to innocently.

"No thanks, houshi" Botan replied politely, cautiously regarding his moves.

Never less, Miroku helped with the lunch, occasionally 'accidentally' brushing his hands against hers, making a quite lovely reaction of a blush coming from Botan.

Around 15 minutes later, they were walking down the hallway with 2 trays of food and opened the door to the meditating room to find the most amusing sight.

* * *

**Underground Makai…**

Kurama attempted to stay awake and stood up.

Clutching the side of the cage for support, he searched for a faulty point in the confined space he was near to slumping in.

Kurama had no idea what happened, but when he finally fully stood up, the bar he was holding on to started to crack, 'What's happening? Is this a good thing or…?'

* * *

**Koenma's Office…**

Koenma sighed.

Nothing was really going that well. The alarms were ringing and everyone was out on their little quest for youkai-kind.

'Great, now I just have to hope that the crack in the barrier will have to repair itself in two days' Koenma thought; pausing for a moment before realizing what he just thought, 'Oh kuso! This thing's not going to repair itself! Yusuke, HELP!'

The blue ogre burst through the heavy doors to the office, "Koenma, sir! The 34th youkai has crossed the barrier!"

Koenma clutched his head in terror, 'Now what! This all has to happen the day when no one's available!'

* * *

Author here! What do you think so far? I don't know how many chapters this story is and I'm thinking how to start of the next chapter of my other stories. Ja-ne! 

Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Time Limits

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.

A/N: School's starting soon so I won't be able to update as much… Let's just hope I can multi-task juggling stories and homework!

**Chapter 16: Time Limits**

The Search For Kurama…

Sango turned around when there was a scream behind her.

Hiei was there, sword through a demon's neck; and then he said the most un-Hiei like statement, "I've got your back covered"

"Me too" Sango answered.

Hiei snorted, "I won't need any"

"Oh really…we'll see about that!"

And they then resumed their fight.

"Hey! Stand back!" Sango shouted to Hiei, drawing out another littleblack bag.

Understanding, he nodded and jumped away from the battle area, where the poision would not be a threat to him.

She hooked the sachet to the boomerang and attached the daggers. This would be a repeat of the training day in Makai. Swinging her boomerang, the daggers flew and the poison exploded. The lesser demons were dead.

"Hn. Let's go"

"Whatever" Sango said in return, tying her green apron back on and slinging her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder once again, "Let's hope the rumors were right about down south"

* * *

**The Way To Midoriko's Cave…**

Another hour had passed.

Kagome yawned. This was hectic.

"Idiot" Yusuke mumbled.

"Why don't you say that to my face Urameshi?" Kuwabara shot back.

"I did baka!"

"Oh yeah?" Kuwabara mock-questioned.

"YEAH!"

"Don't make me slap you upside the head, dimwit!" Genkai warned.

"Shut up you old hag!"

**WHACK.**

"Crap!" Yusuke nursed the exceedingly redmark on his face from the left part of his chin, to his cheekbone.

"Kaa-san! I hear humming! It's scary!" Shippo whined. Kirara meowed in agreement.

"Why don't we walk for another 3 hours or so, then we can stop for lunch if we're still far away…" Kahyi suggested, attempting to make peace with the chaotic group.

But alas, all that effort resulted in nothing. This was...apprehensive...

Kahyi got annoyed from being ignored, "Hey! Are you even listening to me? Hey! Hey-"

"Say that again Urameshi?" Kuwabara tried to punch Yusuke, who ducked, causing the end of the fist to implant itself in Kahyi's face.

Genkai grumbled. They were walking, yet accomplishing nothing. By this point, you won't even need an intruder to announce someone dead by the end of this trip.

Kagome, hearingthe grumbling,finally decided to step in for the better good of their health, "Hey Kuwabara! Look! It's a kitty 5 miles ahead of us!" She pointed in the direction they were walking in. ((Towards the sound or humming))

Kuwabara halted in his tracks, perked his head up and bolted forward.

"Idiot" Yusuke snorted, "You can't see for 5 miles on rugged land"

Kahyi sighed as a signal of peace-finally,"Thank you Kagome-sama"

"The dimwit and idiot were starting to spread headaches"

"Yeah!" Shippo cheered.

"No problem, now if we hurry a little, we may be able to make it to the cave before he does anything stupid" Kagome announced.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple…**

One look and you swore that the most odd thing happened.

The two kids were in a tangle in the blankets, asleep. Kohaku and Kyoshi were hugging unconsciously with their books open underneath the mess.

"Come one!" Botan tugged Miroku out of the room, grabbing the camera.

**Flash**

**Flash**

"Another picture to add to the collection," Miroku laughed, causing the two to wake up.

After a couple of seconds, they were finally aware of the position they were in. Jerking away from each other like the other were fire, the stood up.

"It's not what you think!" Kohaku all but yelled.

Botan snorted.

"Really!"

"Well anyway…we brought some lunch" Miroku tried to make peace within the arguing, flying blankets, pillows, and feathers.

Botan, feeling more hyper than usual, ((lol)) quickly dodged a pillow and lunged forward, pinning the two down on the ground, "Time for lunch" she smirked.

"Aww…" They whined.

Setting up for eating, Miroku set the trays down.

Sandwiches with orange juice and an apple. What a great lunch! ((To the kids...to me, it's BORING! lol. I'd prefer pasta or something...))

**

* * *

**

**Underground Makai…**

Kurama turned to the cracking sound. The bar he held on for support was breaking!

Gripping the bar tighter, it dislodged itself from the cage. Kurama groaned in pain. The sharp end pierced his skin.

Testing the other bars, they stayed firmly in place.

'So much for that' Kurama thought.

/At least we have something/

Yeah…ametal bar. We don't even really know this type of metal...

/Better than nothing/ Youko shrugged carelessly.

I suppose… We're running out of time.

Kurama would've looked at the mirror, but the scene had long since faded out, causing the mirror to shatter. The frame was useless now.

Karasu hadn't visited since.

"What?" Kurama wondered.

His armed felt a tingling sensation and slowly, he gained a tidbit of energy back.

/That's it! The metal sustains your energy, if you do that to the other bars you can take out…/

Uh-huh…

/I'm a genius/

Right…But we already tried that

/…/

* * *

**Koenma's Office…**

The blue ogre slammed the door open once again, "That's the 57th youkai, Koenma, sir!"

Koenma groaned.

Walking towards his filing cabinet, he stopped.

Clutching it with both hands, he proceeded to pound his head in the cold, gray metal.

"SOMEBODY!"

Finally, from pure exhaustion and stress, he fainted.

* * *

Lol, well school's starting now, and this chapter's done!

Ja-ne!


	17. Untimely Arrival

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co.

A/N: Argh, school started and I've got so much homework already. Does anyone know how to do fraction division? Lol, back to the story! Onward!

Sorry it's short! I'm awfully tired right now...

**Chapter 17: Untimely Arrival**

The Search For Kurama…

"Hey! Hiei! Can we stop for a rest?" Sango shouted up ahead.

He snorted, "Hn"

Sango sat down and took out a bottle of water, chugging it down, she found that it was now empty. Glaring at it, she chucked it into the bushes, where it hit a branch with a muffled 'thunk'.

Hastily, Sango grabbed another bottle from the tank.

"I'd go faster, but I'm worn out"

"Pitiful ningens, can't even walk" Hiei's voice seeped with annoyance.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I can walk thank you very much, I'm just tired!"

"Hn"

"Annoying youkai" Sango grumbled.

Looking at the watch Kagome gave her, Sango found that it was now 5:00 and stood up again, walking into a patch of trees not far away without a word.

"Where are you going, wench?" Hiei asked, not too politely.

"Well, for your information, to get some trouble" Sango stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Woman…" he growled.

Sango sighed, "To get some fresh food"

And with that, she went off.

"Hm…rabbits seem good" Sango mumbled to herself.

A couple minutes later, Sango had gone back to camp and set up a fire. At this moment, she was roasting the newly skinned rabbits in slight disgust. The fur didn't come off as easily as usual…

Afterwards, she took one and started eating.

Looking at Hiei, who was leaning against a tree; she asked, "Hiei, why don't you eat something? We need to be fully well to fight anytime soon"

He snorted, "Hn" but ate a little anyways, to her surprise.

'Why did I even bother?' Hiei wondered disdainfully.

After cleaning up a bit, it turned 6:30. Packing, they headed down south with a tired Sango and an irked Hiei.

'This is all hectic…I wonder why only Kagome's lily started 'melting'. I've got one too… And the group needed a psychic, monk, hanyou, demon, miko and a…'

Suddenly, Sango stopped in her tracks, "Oh CRAP!"

"What?" Hiei asked.

"The book stated that they also needed a demon slayer to get into the cave!" Sango shouted; freaking out by the second, "They don't have a demon slayer in the group! We need to go back!"

* * *

**The Way To Midoriko's Cave…**

After some silence, Kagome broke the silence.

"Erm…do you think that we'll be able to access the cave?" Kagome asked aloud.

"Why do you ask?" Genkai wondered.

"Well…we've got the people, but I'm not really sure about the 'get along in harmony' part" she sweat dropped, thinking back to earlier in their travels.

"Hm…the dimwit and the baka…I'm pretty sure, although we still can have our doubts"

"Hey!" Yusuke retorted.

Finally, they reached to 5 miles from the last fight between Kuwabara and Yusuke. Surprisingly, they found the idiot face flat on the group, twitched.

"What happened here?" Kahyi asked.

"…" Yusuke poked him.

Kuwabara whimpered and twitched again.

"Yusuke! And to think you're my cousin! You don't even act the part! Everyone has probably forgotten it by now… And what HAS happened to him?" Kagome cried out.

"Maybe there was a cat around here somewhere?" Kahyi suggested.

"And attacked the idiot" Genkai said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I suppose, although, where would the cat be then? With the condition he's in, the cat is most likely still around here"

"SPIRIT GUN!"

They rest of the group looked up to see a 50-foot cat towering above them.

"Eh…?" Kagome sounded.

With a snarl, it swung its claws; it swung at Kagome, successfully knocking a sleeping Shippo off her back.

It was surprising how much of a deep sleeper the kit was. The swing didn't wake him up…

Dragging Kuwabara out of the way, Kahyi resumed to see Yusuke punching one of the cat demons leg and Kagome slicing expertly with her powered-up sword. Genkai was guarding Shippo and Kirara, who were ordered to stay back.

After 10 minutes of fighting with only scratches, Yusuke fired a wad of energy that the cat dodged, landing right where Kagome was attack, making her slice his arm off.

Roaring in pain, he/she went into rage.

"Great…" Kahyi muttered.

"ARGH! Stay still would ya?" Yusuke demanded.

Kagome snorted, "Just fight, dimwit"

"Hey! Only the old hag is allowed to call me dimwit!"

"And I care, why?"

Jumping back, she fired a purifying arrow at the demon's head, disintegrating half his head, blood pouring out, yet the cat still fought.

"Gross!" Kagome sputtered.

With a final blast of energy from Yusuke's 'Spirit gun' again, the demon exploded into sparks and the fight ended. Exhausted, Kagome healed Kuwabara, and then met darkness.

"Kagome!" the three guys yelled out. ((Kuwabara woke up))

"She just needs rest" Genkai commented.

"The runt sleeps like the dead" Yusuke grumbled, nudging Shippo with his foot.

Hoisting Kagome onto the now transformed Kirara, they headed towards the cave once again.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple…**

After lunch, the kids went to sleep and Botan collapsed onto the sofa.

"Darn, those kids have infinite energy!" she complained.

Miroku chuckled, "Such a handful, I know, but such a cute couple…" he hinted.

"Whaa…?" Botan yawned.

Moving closer, Miroku sat down beside her. She eyed him wearily before scooting a little farther away from him.

Eventually, the 'couple' fell asleep as well.

* * *

Hey! What do you think so far? Now I have a school project! I still promise to update though! It may not be as fast but still…

Ja-ne!


	18. Mistakes Can Always Be Fixed

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Co., but I do own the plot and stuff!

A/N:

AHH! Homework, parties, books, and story writing do NOT mix! I'm going to try and concentrate on this story more than the rest until it's finished. I will still be updating the others, although not as quickly as I will to this one. Hope you understand!

**Chapter 18: Mistakes Can Always Be Fixed**

The Search For Kurama (Ok…maybe not really searching for him anymore)…

Suddenly, Sango stopped in her tracks, "Oh CRAP!"

"What?" Hiei asked.

"The book stated that they also needed a demon slayer to get into the cave!" Sango shouted; freaking out by the second, "They don't have a demon slayer in the group! We need to go back!"

Hiei didn't say anything, 'All that traveling was a waste of time?' he thought heatedly.

Without a second thought, Sango burst into a full sprint towards the area where the group had supposedly been headed.

Snorting, Hiei followed without any effort due to his youkai speed. He leaped in front of Sango and picked her up.

"Hey! What the hell-"

Holding her bridal style, he ran off where Sango was going, "We can't waste any more time anyway. Ningens are so slow…"

Sango snorted and then huffed, but stayed there anyways.

Having nothing to say, they were oddly silent throughout the whole trip.

When they started nearing the area, a humming sound filled their eardrums. Sango didn't notice. She had long since fallen asleep. It was getting late and they would only have the next day to get into the cave, if they even made it there by then.

Hiei stared down at the slayer in his arms. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, other than the direction straight ahead. Nonetheless, Hiei never collided or tripped over anything.

'Beautiful… Where'd that thought come from!' Hiei thought alarmingly.

Getting frustrated, he ignored the whole ordeal and continued the brisk pace to the other group, of who were probably setting up a late camp already.

* * *

**The Way To Midoriko's Cave…**

Kagome groggily say up, groaning, "What happened?" she mumbled.

"I was so worried! Are you stupid? You could have killed yourself out there!" Yusuke started a fit.

"Ahh…but I wasn't" Kagome pointed out, adjusting her blurry vision.

"Still!" He sputtered indignantly.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "Where's Shippo?"

"Sleeping as usual…"

"He hasn't woken up since we left for the cave," she answered worriedly.

"She's awake!" Yusuke called out, remembering to notify the others.

Genkai, Kirara, Kuwabara, and a sleeping Shippo opened the door to the tent.

"How are you feeling Kagome? Your energy must have worn you out quite a bit for that to happen" Genkai commented.

"How could you kill the kitty?" Kuwabara wailed.

The rest of the group snorted.

Kirara meowed and went back outside to finish eating the food that Genkai had supplied earlier.

Stretching a bit, Kagome flexed her muscles to see if they were of good use. Content on her condition, she went outside with everyone else.

They did everything in silence that night and then finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Morning Time…**

Kagome was the second to wake up. Opening her eyes, she saw Genkai getting some food out of the bags that they carried. Standing up, she stretched.

"Good morning!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Good morning" Genkai replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Somewhat tired, from yesterday, and the death date coming closer" she responded wearily.

Reaching over, Kagome began helping Genkai with the breakfast.

"You know Kagome, you can hang on there. Yusuke wouldn't be very happy if you couldn't hang on"

"Yeah, I guess so" Kagome smiled, "Well, time to wake up the dimwit and the idiot"

Kirara meowed in agreement as Shippo finally sat up and stretched. He turned to Kagome and smiled, "Hi oka-san!"

"Good morning, Shippo"

She sighed and walked up to the two unmoving lumps.

"Wake up!"

Silence.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Silence once again.

Growling in annoyance, she landed a firm kick onto Kuwabara's backside. He just grunted in pain and shifted his movement, "Yukina…" he mumbled.

Standing there for a while with the awake watching her in amusement, a 'lightbulb' flashed above her head.

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome yelled in their ears, "BREAKFAST TIME!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara shot up from their sleeping areas, "FOOD!"

The rest of the group sweat dropped.

Later on, they finally got moving again. Silence filled the pathway while they walked on and on.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something very important…" Kagome trailed off.

Genkai, Shippo, Yusuke, and Kuwabara raised their heads up in question.

"Like what?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know…something really important…"

There was a gloomy mood in the traveler's wake. Trying to brighten it up a notch, Shippo transformed into his pink bubble form. They watched in amusement as he snuck up behind Yusuke and clamped onto his head.

"AAHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Yusuke screamed, desperately attempted to swat the kit off his head. Shippo swung off and landed in Kagome's arms, snickering in contempt.

Kuwabara and Kagome burst into laughter and Genkai smirked at his student. If Kirara had a human form, she'd most likely be rolling on the ground, laughing.

All was deathly quiet again as the 5 shifted into a defensive position and Shippo leaped onto the miko's shoulder.

A rustle was heard in the bushes beside them and a black blur screeched to a stop in the front of the path.

* * *

**South, Underground Makai…**

He assumed it was early morning. Lying there was a man drained of energy, clutching an odd metal pole that came from the cage he was currently locked inside.

Kurama used the pole as a support for him to stand up and grasped the cold metal that surrounded him.

'I would use this pole the jam it against the other poles, but it would make too much noise'

/We could get out here in no time/ Youko snorted arrogantly, folding his arms across his chest and huffing.

Kurama chuckled mentally. Even in the direst situations, Youko would always be Youko.

What do you think he is doing now?

/I don't know, baking cookies…/ Youko responded sarcastically. I guess the stress made him get more cocky than usual.

A little earlier, Karasu had come inside and blown up his left arm a little from the doorway, hence the reason why Kurama still had the metal pole. He never saw it from the door.

'It still hurts' Kurama thought bitterly.

/Aww…wittle Suichi-kun got a boo-boo/ Youko mimicked.

Kurama growled, 'Shut up!'

Youko snickered.

Should we take the chance of noise?

/Well…if it gets more bars out, which means more energy…/

All right then! Kurama thought with renewed confidence to get more energy.

Raising the pole above his head, he stumbled a bit before regaining balance.

With a large CLANG, metal met metal. Nothing happened for the next second; the there was a moderate screeching sound and 2 other poles dropped to the ground. Grabbing it, he absorbed the energy stored inside.

Kurama then froze, waiting to see if he had drawn any attention.

None.

Either he just got lucky, or Karasu was expecting this. He sincerely hoped it was the former.

The fox let out a breath he was unaware he was holding.

Time to do it again and just hope that it would be the same result as the first.

* * *

Hello! Argh! Homework, website, more homework, sports, CAN"T I JUST HAVE AT LEAST AN HOUR TO UPDATE! Wahh!

Lol, Ja-ne!


	19. Strain Yourself, But Don't Show It

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. Wahh!

**Chapter 19: Strain Yourself, But Don't Show It**

The Way To Midoriko's Cave…

A rustle was heard in the bushes beside them and a black blur screeched to a stop in the front of the path.

Kagome and the others stood, waiting for any danger.

"Hiei?" Kagome asked, confused, "I thought you were looking for Kurama?"

"Hn. The onna remembered that you needed a slayer for the cave"

"OH! That's what I forgot!" she pointed out, walking up and talking Sango from his arms. Kagome then gently lay here on the now transformed Kirara.

"Let's keep going," commented Yusuke. The faster this was done, the quicker his cousin would get better.

Genkai, Kuwabara, Kagome, and Shippo nodded in agreement.

Kagome took out her communicator. Yusuke raised his eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"I need to contact Koenma that there isn't a party searching for Kurama anymore"

"Ok then"

She flipped open the contraption and Koenma ((Who woke up, finally)) answered on the other line.

_"Hello?"_

"Koenma!"

_"Oh! Kagome, what do you need?"_

"Sango remembered that we needed her to go to the cave, so she's with us now. There's no one searching for Kurama then. Hiei's not needed, are you ok there?"

Koenma seemed to brighten at that last sentence, _"I'm fine, and can I get Hiei? I need him to fight off some stray youkai!"_

"Sure"

_"Ok, thanks! Get him to come over here!"_

With a click, the conversation was over. Looking up at Hiei, Kagome saw that he was glaring at her.

"What? Get going!"

The demon glared at her for one last time before taking off.

A while later, Sango woke up. They walked, chatting for a bit, before the finally reached Midoriko's Cave.

Yusuke pressed his head by the side of the large 'boulder'.

"Hey, Urameshi, why are you listening to a rock?"

"Uh, Kuwabara" Kagome hinted, "We think this is Midoriko's Cave, and we're trying to find a way in"

He blinked, "Oh"

"What's this?" Sango called out.

They ran to Sango and where she was examining 6 round holes in the side of the cave. Curiously, she used her index finger and slid it inside the hole for inspection.

To their alarm, there was a shuffling noise and her hand was jerked right into the wall. Sango screamed.

After their futile attempts to get her hand out of the wall of the cave, Kagome sighed in defeat and just experimented without a word by repeating the same process as Sango and getting her hand stuck into the wall.

"You guys, I think the people that they mentioned in the book should all do this. Maybe this is how we open up the cave…?"

"This is very risky, what if it isn't?" Genkai suggested.

"We'll just have to try then" Yusuke finished off for Kagome and stuck his finger into the 'wall'.

Shrugging, Kuwabara did the same thing, "There is nothing that Urameshi can do that I can't!" he declared.

Everyone else sweat dropped at this and Genkai hesitantly did the same thing.

"A demon …try Kirara" Sango told them.

With his other hand, Kuwabara gently cooed at Kirara and placed her in reach of the last hole. Sticking her paw in, the boulder suddenly rumbled. Their arms were released from the imprisonment and a section of the 'rock' cleared up.

"Be careful, you never know what could happen, even in a cave that's meant to be pure," Genkai advised.

Following her advice, Sango took out her Hiraikotsu, Kagome unsheathed her sword, Yusuke and Genkai readied their finger, Kuwabara created his spirit sword, Kirara transformed, and Shippo stood on Kagome's shoulder in the 'fox-fire' stance.

Kuwabara cautiously took the first step in, "Acckkk!"

He jumped back and thousands of demons trampled out of the cave. From where they really came from, no one really had any idea.

And with that, they engaged in a fight.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango shouted out from the roaring battle cries.

"Yeah!"

"You know what this reminds me of?" she yelled back, successfully slicing a youkai head off cleanly in the process.

"What is it?" Kagome wondered, stabbing her sword through a nearby offender's stomach.

"Like the time when we fought Naraku! Except this time, we're not going for the Shikon no Tama, we're going for a prophecy scroll!"

Strangely, even from what was happening then, they laughed, pushing themselves farther into the jumble of bodies.

Yusuke wasn't having too much trouble. He fought with his fists, dodging the weapons sent flying at him and doing a spin kick to an oni's face. Holding his hands in a gun position, he shot.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

"Oi! Dimwit! You should aim before you shoot!" Genkai cursed.

Thankfully, Shippo quickly dug into Kagome's pack and tossed a quarter and the very off ball of energy. It collided and the blue orb dissolved the coin and a quarter of the demons they were fighting.

"Thanks, Urameshi!"

He continued fighting as if nothing happened.

"SPIRIT WAVE!" Genkai yelled out. A huge blast of wave-like energy washed over the demons. Only a few more were left now. They were tired, nonetheless.

Kuwabara slashed back and forth continuously with his spirit sword, sort of 'melting' whatever it came in contact with.

Kahyi blocked with his staff and shoved them away. Using some sutras he had made, the monk plastered them roughly on their foreheads, trying to block off their screams as they were purified.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the youkai finally dispersed. Sweating and breathing heavily, the large group continued on deeper into the cave, keeping an eye out for any signs of the scroll.

Kagome was doing fine, actually, she was deathly tired, but she didn't show it, and did a pretty good job hiding it from everyone. If she was willing to, Kagome would of collapsed onto the ground hours ago.

Sango glanced over at her sister-like figure. She could tell Kagome was straining herself for this journey, but didn't push it. It was a hard trip, but she had convinced herself that this was for Kagome. Kagome was even doing ok by herself there. Hopefully, she could hang in there for a couple hours, at least. After today, she'd have tomorrow and the next day to live. That was all. And they were not even sure how she would die.

* * *

**Somewhere in Underground Makai…**

Kurama finally got out of the horrid cage he had been slumping in for more than a month. He had his energy, but hardly a lot. It appeared that the cage had been throwing the energy away, piece-by-piece. That was why he wasn't that great. It would take overnight to replenish what he needed.

Staring at his arm, Kurama began searching his pockets for something he could use to patch it up. After finding a seed, there was now a vine-like bandage around his upper elbow.

Karasu must have been overconfident, because he had not once checked on Kurama, and he even left the door to the hallway slightly open.

This was triumph. But Kurama would have to stay another night, outside of the cage. If he attempted to escape now, he wouldn't have the energy to travel back to Ningenkai safely. This was cursed. You just had to hope that Karasu wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

With that, he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Heya! It's so late at night! I need some sleep now, so Ja-ne! 


	20. Triumphs and Revelations

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. Wahh!

OK! On with the story! I'm damn tired, but I'll make it through! .

**Chapter 20: Triumphs and Relevations**

Midoriko's Cave…

_Sango glanced over at her sister-like figure. She could tell Kagome was straining herself for this journey, but didn't push it. It was a hard trip, but she had convinced herself that this was for Kagome. Kagome was even doing ok by herself there. Hopefully, she could hang in there for a couple hours, at least. After today, she'd have tomorrow and the next day to live. That was all. And they were not even sure how she would die._

Now…

"Keep a lookout for any type of scroll, parchment, whatever as you look around. Stay on guard" Genkai advised.

Yusuke just snorted, not bothering to try and make a comment because this was about his cousin. He recognized the seriousness of this and didn't want to blow this chance.

"Left or right?" Sango questioned, as they came across a fork in the cave, dividing two tunnels to the left, and two to the right.

"I'm scared Oka-san…" Shippo cried out. He clung to Kagome's pant leg while she lifted him into her arms and cooed soothing words into his ear in an effort to comfort him. Soon, he fell asleep, rocked back and forth in the miko's arms.

"Left!" Kuwabara suddenly shouted, "It looks prettier!"

The rest of the group sweat dropped, but oddly, didn't comment on it. But it did look visibly cleaner…

Kirara sniffed the air and meowed in agreement, giving everyone the impression that something was most likely not very pleasant in the right tunnels.

"Alright then Kuwabara…that left tunnel?" she asked, pointing to the one on the far left.

"No" he stated proudly that someone had actually listened to him, "The other one"

"Ok then…but if you're wrong baka…" Yusuke let the threat hang in the air.

"Urameshi! I know I'm right!" he retorted loudly.

"Guys, cut it out!" Kahyi hissed, and bravely took the lead into the intended tunnel, Genkai following after him and everyone else trailing not to far behind.

The tunnel seemed to have a glow to it, reflecting light off its walls from an unknown source so it's travelers could see. Pretty soon, they could hear the sound of rushing water.

"Hey, look! It's a river…" Sango announced.

"Yeah, do you want to go for a swim?" Genkai asked sarcastically. It was just really hard to be serious when the air was filled with tension.

"Uh…can we?" Kuwabara responded.

Kahyi sweat dropped, "Unfortunately…no…"

"Oh, ok…"

"Check this out!" Kagome unsheathed her sword. It seemed to illuminate a glow from the end of the blade, "This must be that river the prophecy was talking about…"

Sango looked at her two daggers to find the same result, "I wonder…" the exterminator carefully dipped the end of the dagger into the river. She cried out in pain, the two daggers engulfed completely in the water and out of grasp.

Startled, Yusuke and the other turned towards her. At the pace they were going at, Kagome accidentally dropped her sword in it too. There was a blinding flash of light and the river drained, revealing the weapons at the bottom of the dried out area and a glowing scroll. The two prophecy bearers took their daggers and sword back.

Yusuke picked up the glowing green scroll, absently tapping it every here and there.

"Yusuke! Be careful" Kahyi hissed, annoyed at his antics, "It's sealed with some strong type of barrier" the rolled up piece of parchment was handed to Genkai, who tried to break the seal with no results.

It was handed to Kagome who passed it to Sango. When the two hands were on the scroll, there was a tiny zap and the girls rapidly jerked their arms back as an eerie green spark was emitted from the scroll. It hit the ground with a shuffle. Kuwabara hastily snatched it back up and it unrolled.

Kahyi gently took the parchment in fear of ripping it and read the simple words out loud,

"When all seems lost,

Look on up,

To find one's lost love,

Between death and reality,

Brought back to life,

Repaired.

A betrayal by two,

Never seen again,

Hatred and anger,

Cease to exist,

Forget.

If thou die,

All will be lost,

In depths of barren land,

Disappear…

Two girls will go through serious times, good and bad. They will find love, and will discover betrayal for the smallest problems. Forget them; make them cease to exist, as you'd say. The sick will die, but not if the face, of a true heart is seen, and the sick will fade from the void and abyss. But if you fail this, the realms will collapse by the sheer force of the soul's purifying energy that cannot be contained without a body. Shall we hope for peace…"

"Whaa…?" Yusuke went swirly-eyed, "What did it just say?"

"…"

The cave was engulfed in silence, other than the rushing water that had come back after they had climbed out of the dry river.

"To find one's lost love?" Kagome questioned.

Sango turned to look Kagome in the eye, "Doesn't that mean that you have to see Kurama or something like that?"

"That sounds about right" Genkai confirmed.

"Betrayal by two…" Kahyi trailed off.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha" Yusuke spat.

"So…if Kagome fails to see Kurama within 2 and a half days now, then the 3 realms will disappear?" Kahyi was truly puzzled.

"Whoa!"

"I believe they meant 2 realms," Genkai corrected.

"What? The Reikai and Makai? Or does this also involve the Ningenkai?" ((Kagome))

"Most likely Reikai and Makai"

"That is very far-fetched, but it could be true. After all, most of the things in the prophecy have already happened…" Sango added in.

"Let's just go already!" Yusuke complained, "It's getting hard to breathe in here!"

"I-I don't feel so well" Kagome swayed and leaned onto Sango's shoulder. Sliding off, she hit the ground with a light THUMP.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

What do you think so far? There's probably going to be around 5 more chapters, right? I really don't know. Anyways, I wish to get more support on this story!

Sayonara everybody!


	21. What May Be Forlorn Hope

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. I cry…

A/N: OK! This is my effort for a really long chapter this time… Man, the trip back from Portland was so tiring…

Enjoy onegai!

**Chapter 21: What May Be Forlorn Hope**

Midoriko's Cave…

"KAGOME!"

"What happened to her?" Kahyi cried out.

"I-I think she's worn out from the traveling, I-I don't know? Why are you asking me! Ask her!" Sango went into hysterics.

"I can't! She's unconscious!"

"Then don't ask, because how should we know?"

A piece of rubble from above fell down and clonked Kuwabara on the head, "Hey! Don't do that Urameshi!"

"What the hell did I do? I'm all the way over here!" Yusuke was all the way across the cave where Sango was standing beside Kagome. Kuwabara was on the other side.

"What's it this time…" Kahyi groaned.

Rumbling was then heard and the walls of the cave shook, making cracks in random places.

"The sky is falling!" Kuwabara cried out.

"Idiot!" Genkai shouted over the noise, "It's the ceiling! We have to get out of here before it caves in!"

"Pssh!" Yusuke complained, "Why is it that whenever we're just about to accomplish something, or have, the place we're in starts to crumble?"

He hastily picked up Kagome and handed Shippo to Sango.

"Let's go!"

Weaving through the tunnels, Genkai and Kahyi leaded the way. Once in a while, the group would have to climb over fallen boulders to get to their destination quickly.

**

* * *

**

**Outside Midoriko's Cave…**

Their eyes widened. It was already morning outside. They had spent HOURS inside the cave. Morning had come. There was another day left.

"Stop panting" Kuwabara complained.

"Why don't you?" Sango retorted.

"Because I can't!"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

Sango rolled her eyes. It would be no use bickering over something he really didn't understand. She turned her attention to Yusuke.

"Kagome…" he whispered, cradling her in his arms, hoping for the best. Gently, he stood up, "I better call Botan to open a portal"

"Well of course, dimwit!" Genkai replied.

Sighing, he laid Kagome on the transformed Kirara and flipped open the tiny, blue compact.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Botan"

"Oh, hey! How did it go?"

"Not very well. We've got the facts, but Kagome's passed out. We think-"

A cough was heard behind him from Sango.

"I'm sorry, SANGO thinks that she's running out of energy. The journey took a lot out of her. The scroll didn't give any information on how she'd die though. I have a feeling that there are other scrolls, but we're running out of time quickly"

Botan gasped, "Kagome! Do you need a portal? I think she needs to be treated quickly!"

Yusuke nodded his head wearily.

"I'll be right there in a few seconds"

In the background you could hear her voice, "Miroku! Could you watch the kids for a minute or so? I need to go pick up the search party!"

"Sure, go ahead, koi!"

Yusuke, Genkai, and the others raised an eyebrow at that last statement. 'Koi?'

Botan turned back to the communicator, "Be right there!"

"Alright" Yusuke closed the compact with a tiny click and slumped down on the ground as the last bits of support from Midoriko's Cave crumbled to rubble.

Beside Sango, a swirling vortex of blue opened up and Botan stepped through.

"Oh kami! We need to get Kagome to the temple now! Yukina might be able to help a little. She has a high fever too!" Hastily, Botan carried Kagome and literally sprinted into the portal. Giving each other worried glances, they jumped into the portal as it closed behind them.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple…**

When the group arrived in the temple, Kagome was already laid down on a futon, with a wet towel pressed down on her forehead.

Yukina shook her head in regret, "There's nothing I can do…I'm sorry. If this keeps up, she won't be able to survive longer than tomorrow…"

They bowed their heads in sadness. Not being able to stand it, Sango burst into tears and ran into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. The walls of the temple rumbled at the force.

"I'm going to visit my sister" Kuwabara announced quietly, leaving without another word.

"I'm going to check on Miroku…" Kahyi left the room towards Miroku to deliver the news.

"I must inform Koenma about this" Botan left without a trace too.

Feeling that Yusuke needed some time alone with his cousin, Genkai swiftly evacuated the room, headed towards the living room where Shippo lay with Kirara.

When no one was in the room anymore, Yusuke broke down. Yes, the most feared punk in the district cried his heart out for his cousin.

An hour passed and finally, Yusuke fell asleep on the floor beside the bed that a certain miko resided in.

Sango's Room…

"Why?" Sango cried out, sobbing. She vented her frustration onto the wall beside her bed.

"Why her?" Screaming out in frustration, she pounded the wall, denting it. Deep, crimson red blood leaked down her fist as her knuckles submerged in her own liquid.

Someone behind her snorted, "That's not smart" he remarked.

"What do you know?" she whirled around to come face-to-face to Hiei.

"I know that punching the wall will do nothing" he smirked.

"Stupid youkai" she muttered, wiping the tears out of her eyes with her free, un-injured hand.

"Baka ningen" he shot back.

"She's just like a sister to me! And she might die!" Sango screamed out in frustration again and punched wall over and over again, salty liquid streaming down her face.

At her 5th punch, a wrist holding her back stopped Sango.

Carelessly ripping a piece of his coat up, he wrapped it around her knuckles, stopping the bleeding a little.

He didn't know why he did it. Hiei just felt compelled to do it though.

Sniffling, Sango rubbed her eyes and starting crying again. Without anything to vent her anger and feelings on now, she just leaned into Hiei and grasped his shirt, sobbing even more.

Shocked a little, he didn't know what to do, so Hiei just sat there, patting her on the back gently and making an effort to comfort her. He would try and find Kurama. Hiei was very worried now. But even if he found him, they wouldn't get back in time.

So now they would just have to wait and hope for some miracle to happen.

* * *

**Koenma's Office…**

Koenma sat there in his teenager form, muttering something about traitors…

"Stupid traitors! I send him to seal the rip in the barrier, but nooo! He just has to go back to the temple to check if Yukina's alright and ditch the mission entirely!"

He brought his fist down onto his desk with a bang, the red ink seeping through the papers and staining the desk.

"We'll just have to try and hold for a while…But for how long?"

* * *

**Somewhere in Underground Makai, South…**

Kurama woke up and rubbed his eyes wearily. 'Where am I again? Oh yeah…in Makai. I think'

Somewhere in the depths of his mind, a voice snorted and yawned/Time to get going before Karasu comes. That creepy guy seems gay and I don't want to stick around/

Agreed.

Getting up, Kurama stretched a little bit and looked around the room.

'I better take some form of weapon just in case…' he grasped a pole from the cage and slipped out the door.

Making his way through the hallway, Kurama cautiously stayed on guard and found another doorway with the help of Youko. Peeking in, Youko deemed it safe, so Kurama slid in there and continued his search to get out.

'A window!' He exclaimed in his thoughts, quietly making his way to it and jerking it open. It appeared to be new because it opened without a single squeak or groan from the ghastly, rusted hinges.

"Ahh!" he covered his eyes from the blinding outside light. Being accustomed to the damp cage for a month had its serious downfalls. It took another half an hour to adjust to his surroundings again.

/It's morning/

Hai, it is

/How many more days do we have for Kagome/

Kurama dimly counted his days in the cell and gathered his thoughts. 'We have around 1 and a half days!'

/WHAT? We don't even know where we are/

Let's get going then! This is for Kagome!

Using his better instincts, Kurama headed through the thick, deep forest in the direction of north, but he didn't know that.

"I need to find a rip in the barrier…" Kurama muttered, heading towards the barrier separating Makai and Ningenkai. It was still around a 7-hour trip away and it was already morning on the LAST day…

Kurama sat on a rock, thinking warily while recovering some of his energy.

He remembered all the times they shared. The scheme in the closet, the night under the stars when he proposed…

----------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------

There was silence as they sat there looking at the moon.

"Hey, Kagome…?"

"Yes, Kurama?"

"I…I… I love you a lot and through these past months that I have gotten to know you, I've denied it so many times but I just ignored it until now. I love spending time with you and I can relax in your presence. I need to know, will you be my mate?"

"Oh, Kurama…I-I love you too and yes…I will be your mate"

----------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed. Getting back up, he pinpointed the way to the barrier and trudged down the path.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple…**

He blinked once. Twice. Yusuke yawned and rubbed his eyes and the morning rays filtered down through the window to his left.

Yusuke heard a door click open and he looked up.

"She's not getting any better" Sango sat down on the edge of her bed and felt her forehead, "Her fever's gone up and won't stop ascending in temperature" The cousin noticed that her eyes were red and puffy.

Yukina quietly entered the room, "I checked up on her last night. Kagome was thrashing in her sleep and crying" she gave a worried glance to her sleeping form. The ice maiden's eyes were red as well.

"Kagome…" Yusuke whispered, placing his hand on top of hers, "We have to try and find Kurama"

Somebody else sighed from the door.

"Even if we did find him, we wouldn't be able to make it back before midnight" Genkai turned around in regret and walked out the door, but not before mentioning, "But it's worth a try…dimwit, call Hiei"

"Hie-"

"I'm right here, fool" He jumped in from the window and did the strangest thing. He HUGGED Sango!

Yusuke gawked, "Uh…where's Miroku, Kuwabara and Kahyi?"

"They told me that they went with Botan to try and look up a little more information for the prophecy," Yukina explained.

"How much longer do we have?"

Sango bowed her head down, "9 hours"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Somewhere In Makai…**

Kurama looked up at the moon. It was around 10pm… ((I know, you can read the sun and probably not the moon, but let's just pretend we can, shall we…))

"I've got to go faster" he gritted his teeth as the gash on his leg caused him pain.

He had gotten it just a few hours ago…

-----------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------

Rocks suddenly sprayed out of the ground in his path. He stepped back and a rock flew past his leg, tearing his skin in the process.

'What? What didn't I sense that demon?'

/Just kill it/ Youko urged on.

Kurama mentally scowled, something he hardly did. 'Well it isn't easy with you commenting on every fault I make'

"Rose Whip!"

His trademark whip sliced through the air and beheaded the demon before it finished getting out of the ground…Purple blood spewed everywhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------

Blood was no longer spewing out of his leg but rather, crusted little bits around the vine he had used to wrap around the injury.

Around half an hour later, he arrived at the infamous barrier.

'Can I trust you Yoko?'

/Well, Pssh, of course you can/

Kurama raised an eyebrow, 'I mean really'

Youko sighed mentally /I won't do anything else, really. Besides, we need to get to Kagome/

Your right.

Youko then took over Kurama's body, but still in his human form, started searching for a possible rip in the barrier.

/Found one/ Youko alerted Kurama.

They successfully slipped through.

Kurama regained control and glanced up at the moon, "It's around 11pm…" he whispered.

The fox looked around, confused about where he was. Now what?

* * *

**Koenma's Office…**

"Oh well…" he muttered, "At least only the lower level demons have passed though…"

Koenma took a peek at the radar again and bolted upright in his seat.

"A S-class demon just passed through!" he nearly screamed.

Flipping open whatever he used to communicate with Yusuke, he yelled into the device.

'Dad's gonna kill me!' He wailed in his mind.

_"What do you want pacifier-breath? I'm not in a good mood"_

He could tell by that. There were red and black rings under his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but an S-Class demon just passed through the barrier! I need you to destroy it! It will probably only take 15 minutes!"

Yusuke sighed, _"Fine toddler, but this is only to get you to stop bothering me. But what's more important? The Reikai and Makai, or one, single, DAMNED S-Class demon?"_

Without another room for conversation, Yusuke seemed to slam the communicator shut, but not before a single drop of tear splattered the screen.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple…**

"What is it Yusuke?" Sango lifted her head up from Hiei's sleeve she had a death grip on.

He sighed, "Toddler jerk needs me to do an errand, I'll be back in around 15 minutes, or so he says…"

"Sure then" Botan responded, opening up a portal. Yusuke took one last glance at Kagome's sleeping form and stepped through.

* * *

**Somewhere in Ningenkai…**

"Gotta get this done fast…" he muttered, positioning his rei gun.

He heard a twig snap in the distance and a shadow walked by, possessing youki energy.

"HEY! YOU! GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU QUICKLY!"

The shadow turned to Yusuke and took a step towards him, saying something that he didn't catch.

"YOUR DEATH WISH!" Yusuke yelled and fired, "SPIRIT GUN!"

The blue orb of energy whizzed at the form. Yusuke watched as the figure narrowly missed the blast, out of surprise.

Yusuke smirked, but then it faltered.

"What the hell did you do that for?" the form hissed at Yusuke, clearly agitated, tired, and dreary.

"To kill you of course, stupid" he snorted arrogantly.

"Kill me? Yusuke! And to think you were also smart enough to not call me stupid" the shadow growled.

Yusuke peered into the shadows questionably, "Who are you?"

"Kurama of course! Now where's Kagome?"

"KURAMA!" Yusuke exclaimed, racing up to his friend.

"Where's Kagome?" he repeated.

"In Genkai's temple! She's not doing so well, but she has to see you to get better!"

"I know, but its kind of hard with you blabbering your nonsense away right now" Kurama hinted exasperatedly.

"Oh-right!" He flipped open his blue communicator.

_"Yes, Yusuke?"_

"I've found Kurama! Open up a portal to the temple right now!"

_"Right away!"_ Botan exclaimed excitedly. In the background, you could hear her shouting, _"Guys! Yusuke found Kurama!"_

A couple minutes later, a blue portal opened up and Botan stumbled through. Briskly, she grabbed hold of Kurama and Yusuke's arms, dragging them through the portal.

"Yo, Botan! What's the rush now?" Yusuke scowled, rubbing his wrist after she let go.

"YUSUKE! In case you haven't noticed, WE have 5 more minutes UNTIL MIDNIGHT!"

"Ahh! Get your ass over here Kurama!"

Silently, they walked into the room she was in, somewhere on the other side of where they were before.

"Kagome…" Kurama whispered in horror. Her complexion was pale and she was sweating. But besides all of that, she wouldn't wake up.

Yusuke grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, "Wake up! Kurama's here! Wake up! C'mon Kagome! Don't you die on me now!"

Kurama sat on the bed and slightly leaned over her face.

Everyone in the room held their breaths. In order for her to know he was there…there would have to be some proof. But she wouldn't wake up, so how would she know?

He watched as the desperate cousin roughly shook her shoulders in agony. Seconds passed as it seemed like long, dreadful hours.

And then it came.

Her last intake of breath.

* * *

What do you think so far? I made a longer chapter, Yay!

Hope you enjoyed it, onegai review!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	22. A Spark of Happiness

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Before I start, I just want to tell you that Yabureta means broken or torn. I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty short.

No one's reviewing…

Am I really loosing readers?

**Chapter 22: A Spark of Happiness**

Genkai's Temple…

He watched as the desperate cousin shook her shoulders in agony. Seconds passed, as it seemed like long, dreadful hours.

And then it came, her last intake of breath.

At that moment, all the Reikai people and demons felt a pull at their soul and their energy slowly started to fade. All of them had faces of terror, not knowing what was happening.

Botan, Yukina, Yusuke, ((half-demon, remember?)) Hiei, Kirara, and Shippo ((Sorry! I keep on forgetting them!)) Sagged against the wall for support. Kurama leaned over the bedpost.

He was desperate now. Kurama then did the first thing that came to his mind as a last effort to save her.

He kissed her.

* * *

**In Kagome's Mind…**

She felt like she was drowning, suffocating in a sea of black void.

Going into a slight hysterics, Kagome reached out and tried to grab hold of something, anything. It was eerie being in the position she was in. It felt as if she was sinking and floating at the same time. A black, sticky substance seemed to coat Kagome's skin as she closed her eyes.

No one was there.

As I lie here, I can't help but wonder why the world feels so isolated? Maybe it's the many deceiving times to feel and watch. Or maybe it is just the inky darkness that surrounds my heart and soul, encasing it in a cage of despair.

Through the minutes, I ask myself, what have we done? Groups led to the sole purpose of power and money, filled with ignorance and betrayal. Only the aware and the fit were meant to live. But I guess it really wasn't meant to be. Fate is cruel.

You could drown in your sorrows and talk it out. Others would turn to sake. Maybe this was just the bleary truth. The world is turning dark. Or maybe it's just the dormant way I feel right now. Helpless…

I would atone for my past sins, but I think, what have I done to deserve this? Was the demon realm really meant in the end to disappear without a trace, as if it never existed in the first place? Regret seems to shine the most out of my thoughts. But what have I ever regretted before? My decisions are always made quickly, so I don't think much about it. That is the way I don't regret. Yet I regret…

Torn between life and death, the essence of your soul, decisions made quick, hesitating, to yield.

Broken by spirit, dull eyes closed up, no more spark, torturing mind and body, meaningless, clouded by sorrow.

Yabureta…

Kagome felt weaker by the second. Her life force was beginning to drain from her. Alone. She felt sorely alone…

What was that? Her lips felt warm all of a sudden and Kagome felt her life moving back into her. Roses…it smelt like roses. It was a familiar scent, but from where…?

_Kurama…it was Kurama…

* * *

_

**Genkai's Temple…**

All the people in the room startlingly felt better all of a sudden. They turned their head to see Kagome shoot straight up in the bed in shock, a surprised Kurama tumbling to the ground. He bolted back up as soon as the realization came to him that Kagome was now ok.

"Kagome!" he whispered, hugging her gently.

Kagome hugged him tighter; "Kurama, I thought something bad happened to you!" she started crying.

"Something did, but I'm ok now" he comforted her, cradling her in his arms.

"KAGOME!" Everyone else in the room yelled. ((Most…ahem…Hiei…))

She became overwhelmed by all the hugs she received and got plowed over by relieved people.

Kurama chuckled quietly, "Guys, I believe that Kagome needs air in order to survive" he noted out.

"Oh yeah…" was their smart reply.

"It's good to have you back, Kagome" Miroku told her, hugging Botan lightly.

There were murmurs of agreement.

Everyone and everything was safe now. All was left was the battle with Karasu as soon as he finds out that Kurama was gone. Karasu had gotten stronger, and more overconfident…

But for now, they would have to enjoy the rest of the time left with each other.

* * *

What do you think, eh? For this chapter, could you please review to let me know that you're reading? Onegai? Arigato,

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	23. You Should've Known Better

**---The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Ok there, I have finally confirmed that I probably am loosing readers. Nonetheless, I'll continue until the end since I'm near it anyways…-sniffle- I feel so hurt…

**Chapter 23: You Should've Known Better**

Genkai's Temple…

As Kurama predicted, their happiness was short-lived.

"You can't catch me, Oka-san!" Shippo and Kyoshi cried out with laughter, running away from Kagome, who was on a 'hunt' to cause some mischief.

It had been 3 days since Kagome felt better and by that point, all the adults made sure they had their weapons with them at all times.

Suddenly, the wall beside the happy couple and others in the group exploded to bits.

"Great…more repairs to the temple…" Genkai commented sarcastically.

"Kurama! You won't escape me now!" A voice hissed out, echoing through the large room. Err…half room…

The wind whistled for a moment, blowing everyone's hair in their face as they froze, trying to locate the source of the voice.

Yusuke abruptly stood up, "YOU ASSHOLE! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT COWARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY COUSIN!"

There was a dark chuckle, "Why I didn't do anything…"

He growled. Technically, Karasu was right. He had locked Kurama up for a month. Not Kagome.

Nonetheless, to draw the sadist out, Kagome shot 5 arrows. Each one 3 yards apart from each other. A rustle was heard in some bushes in the distant as Karasu dodged the purified arrows directed at him.

This was it. They had locked onto his location.

Hiei drew his sword and stepped in front of Yukina along with Kuwabara. Kurama took his place protectively beside Kagome and Yusuke on the other, Botan behind him. Genkai merely got into a casual, but guarding stance and Sango stood by Hiei, Hiraikotsu and dagger ready. Miroku and his dad stayed side-by-side with Miroku by Botan. Shippo, Kohaku and Kyoshi all hid behind Kagome.

The voice circulated throughout their ears.

"If I see something I like…"

Everyone jerked their head around when they heard a whimper coming from Sango.

"I kill it" Karasu hissed, hands wrapped around her neck and his thumbs playing with her hair.

"Get away from her" Hiei snarled at raced up to Karasu, who narrowly missed, forcing him to let go of the demon slayer.

Sango fell onto her knees in shock with ragged breathing.

Miroku and Kahyi's eyes narrowed along with the others. Karasu was playing with them.

Karasu jumped up into the air and threw a bomb down at Yusuke, who just dodged, pulling Botan along with him so she would be alright. The bits and pieces from the blow scattered across the room, lightly scratching everything it hit.

Before anyone could react any more to this, he summoned his bat-like bombs and they flew around, this time following every person against him in the room.

The kids screamed as their eyes traveled around the room to them.

Hiei showed no emotion as he slashed his in half, jumping away at the last fraction of a second so it didn't hurt him. His eyes immediately turned towards Sango after to see how she was doing.

Sango was trying to bat it away with her Hiraikotsu and finally landed a good hit, sending it flying out where the wall once was.

"Home run!" Kagome whistled, making Yusuke laugh. She stabbed hers in the eye, but it exploded near her face, leaving a blood trail trickling slightly down her forehead and cheek. She winced, it hurt a bit.

Kuwabara was trying to bat two bombs away, one for himself and another for Yukina. She was hiding, frightened behind him while he was using his spirit sword. Soon after, he was able to get rid of one, but causing the other to hit him, exploding beside his left arm. Blood splattered the floor as Yukina flew out and gave a cry, trying to hold him still to heal his arm.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama wrapped his whip around one of the bat-like bomb's wing and aimed it out of the temple. It flew but exploded the whip before the bomb flew out of the hole in the wall. Kurama looked pointedly at his whip for a moment before shrugging and taking another rose out of his hair.

Yusuke now, was aiming… "Spirit Gun!" a blast of blue energy shot out of the tip in his finger and hit the bomb right in the eye, sending it flying back and hit Shippo's and that hit Kohaku's which hit Kyoshi's….

"Thanks!" Kagome grinned, wincing when she bent down too low and the blood rushed to her head.

"No problem!"

The kids were…at least safe right now.

Genkai had kicked it in the eye, making it explode. It just made a gash around 3mm deep on her ankle, but sent the damned bomb into Miroku's, getting rid of them both. Kahyi slapped a sutra onto its 'face' because the bat-like bomb had some youki energy in it, activating the sutra. He made a point to be far away when he did that, yet he still got hit, gaining a concussion and hitting the ground with a heavy thud..

Then, there was a scream. The fighting group jerked their heads up to see Botan flying away on her oar with a bomb flying close behind. Miroku ran up to her and rapidly slapped one of his own sutras onto the surface, sending her to safety. He whispered to her, "Go tell Koenma what's going on, maybe we could use some help"

"Hai, that's a good idea" Botan opened a portal to the Reikai behind a bush and slipped through, sealing it behind her.

* * *

**Koenma's Office…**

"Koenma, sir!" Botan yelled out frantically, trying to locate where the prince was.

"Koenma!" she shoved open the door to his office and burst through.

He looked up thoughtfully from his stack of papers, "What is it Botan?"

"It's Hiei and the others!" She told him, "Karasu has attacked and they're trying to hold it off on their own!"

He stood up quickly in his seat, ((He was in his teenager form)) "What?"

"They're fighting Karasu right now!"

Immediately, he ordered Botan to open a portal to the temple. A blue, swirling vortex appeared in front of them and Koenma and Botan stepped through.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple…**

Sango growled, stepping forward along with Kurama, Miroku, and Yusuke.

_...chink..._

They looked down, startled.

A cold, hand-like device clutched onto their ankle, rooting to the ground.

Kurama's eyes widened in realization and fright.

"Hehehe…what's wrong Kurama?" Karasu chuckled evilly.

Yusuke, Miroku, and Sango stared at him in confusion and he looked up with widened eyes, "Watch out" he could only whisper, before his device blew up first, "Ahh!" he yelled out in pain, the force of the explosion sending him to the far wall, blood flying through the air.

Now it was a frantic rush and Hiei did the first thing that came to his mind, he sliced the 'head' off Sango's device and it deactivated, but still kept her to the ground. Karasu threw a hand bomb at her and Hiei watched in concealed terror as it flew towards her.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out, jumping in from of the frozen demon slayer and taking the blow. It exploded near her stomach and sent her flying towards Kurama and unfortunately landed on top of him, unconscious. When she hit him, he spurted out a little blood from his mouth and he took a look at Kagome, his eyes starting to bleed a little red.

"Kurama!" Genkai warned, "Going into rage will just make the situation worse!"

He calmed down a bit, but still had a slight pink tint to his eyes.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, uprooting the whole device with so much will power to check if she was ok.

Miroku couldn't bend down to touch the bomb. He tried to bat it away with his staff, but could only watch in horror as the string burned smaller and smaller, just about to leave him in the same state as Kurama. Miroku glanced to see how Yusuke was doing, only to find him trying to blow it out. ((the ignition)) Sweat dropping at the attempt he was trying to do, Miroku considered that if he couldn't save himself at this point, then he should try to help Yusuke out.

"Yusuke! Watch out!" The spirit detective looked up and moved a bit just in time for a sutra to plaster itself on the bomb and lock onto its youki energy. They watched in disgust as the bomb started to melt off Yusuke's foot.

Taking this distraction, Karasu summoned his other bombs into the air. ((Those floating blue ones in the dark tournament))

But no one noticed as Botan opened a portal and stepped out right beside Miroku, Koenma running up to Kagome in concern, seeing Kurama trying to heal her with some herbs, or at least find a pain killer.

"Botan! Watch out!" Yukina cried out desperately, but it was too late as the bomb attached to Miroku blew up, sending Miroku flying along with Botan, her falling on top of him and hit their head on the ground, blacking out. There was a sickening crack in Botan's ribcage.

Yukina cried as she ran over to her, checking over her wounds with tears in her eyes, Kuwabara following her in case anyone harmful came close.

Hiei somehow accepted this, although still scowled because it was Yukina, his sister. He had to protect Sango right now too…

The kids were scared now. When Kagome had raced in to take the blow meant for Sango, they scrambled next to Miroku and heard him talking to Botan. In seconds, before they could register what happened, Koenma stepped out of the portal, accidentally kicking them in, in the process. No one really knew where they were. Thankfully, Kohaku had been there once and just told them to sit down and hopefully, someone would come sooner or later.

Later on, Kurama fainted from blood loss and now it was only Sango, Hiei, Yusuke, and Genkai. Koenma was just there for some odd reason…

An explosion was heard and a yelp. Genkai got hit on the left arm. She staggered, holding the exposed flesh and accidentally stepped on another bomb with her right foot.

"Grandma!" Yusuke shouted. He lost her in the Dark Tournament and he never wanted to loose her again.

Loosing her balance a bit, Genkai sent a cold glare at Karasu before getting stuck in the back, "Spirit Gun!" she shot with the rest of her energy, aimed at the sadist before them.

He just smirked and jumped away, but it faltered for a second when she just smirked back. He heard a piercing shattering sound and then something hit him in the back. Something very painful…

Sango, Hiei, and Yusuke watched as the energy missed him, but reflected off a mirror on a wall, shattering it into pieces, but successfully hit him.

Karasu gritted his teeth in pain. He refused to show that he had gotten hurt, although all the demons could smell the metallic scent in the air. Actually, there was already blood in the air, but the could smell more, which meant it had hit. For Kami's sake! Even the humans could smell it without effort!

Yusuke turned back to his sensei.

"Dimwit" she growled lightly, "You better not loose this…it's trouble if we do" Genkai swayed and leaned forward, then to the left, all the energy leaving her quickly. They could only watch as she hit the ground, unconscious like the rest of their teammates.

Hiei's eyes narrowed considerably now, "Hn" he shot forward and lashed out at Karasu, only to slice a bomb in half and go flying across the room, hitting the wall and cracking it. He felt a bit dizzy as he got back up, but other than that, was pretty fine.

Sango seethed. Karasu had now crossed the line. Instantly, she felt a power swell up from inside of her and she un-strapped her boomerang.

"Karasu…You hurt Kagome, Kurama and all the others! You will pay for that you BASTARD!" Sango cried out in fury, "DIE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

Her eyes glowed pink as her weapons did two. She threw all of the contents of her poison powder into the air and shot a dagger through it. Hiei retreated to the back of the room where everyone else was for safely.

It exploded in the air, raining dangerous chemicals in on them after Sango slipped her gas mask on. Unfortunately for her, Karasu had one too and with either really good aim, or sheer luck, Sango managed to slice the mask off along with scratching his check with her last dagger. The daggers dug itself into the ground behind him.

The youkai choked a bit on the air and found it suddenly hard to focus. Sango glowed a brighter pink and snarled, "YOU WILL PAY!"

It was then that she unleashed all her fury and the energy swirled around her like a storm. Swinging her Hiraikotsu into the air, Sango threw it at the heavily 'suffocating' Karasu, all her energy and hate along with it.

It struck.

And there was only one thing that processed in their minds at that moment. Karasu…he shouldn't have underestimated anyone with pure anger and rage.

_'You should have known better'

* * *

_

What do you think about this chapter? Read and review please! The next chapter is the last one. It's sort of like the ending…yeah. Anyways, see you next time!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	24. Epilogue

---**The Prophecy That Was Destined To Join---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and company! Or anything else!

Hey guys! This is the last chappie! Thank you for the support that some reviewers of mine have gave me with reviews! I feel happy now because of what they said!

Anyways, I haven't updated a lot because a boy in my class – aka, dimwit has gotten me into this RPG game and I'm attached. Truth is, I played it just before I started fan fiction, lol. Anyways, at least I updated

Onegai please read and review too! This is probably a crappy ending, but hey, I couldn't think of another way to end it that I felt like to write…

**Chapter 24: Epilogue**

The Higurashi Shrine… ((Around 7-8 months later))

"Honey, could you get the phone please? I'm a little busy right now!" Kurama yelled out down the hall, trying to calm down Kyoshi and Shippo, who were hyper off sugar at the moment. There was a crash and Shippo slid across the floor, slamming into the wall.

"Sure! Ahh! Hold on you stupid phone!"

Kurama chuckled at Kagome's antics. He heard her stumble down the stairs and a click.

"Hello? Minamino residence! Kagome speaking, how may I help you?" Kagome asked in a smooth, sweet voice like it had been a practice many times.

"_You don't need to be so formal! Like god, 'Hello? Minamino residence, Kagome speaking, how may I help you' can't you just say HI?"_ a voice that was poorly mimicked came on from the other end, echoing off walls. It seemed they were on speakerphone.

"Yusuke! How are you? And who's that other person on the end?"

He just snorted because she ignored his remark earlier _"Good. That's Keiko, my girlfriend. Anyways, I was wondering about the dinner tonight, what was the address?"_

"It's at the corner or Main Street, you can't miss it! Genkai, Kuwabara, Hiei, Sango, Miroku, and the others are coming already. I've still got to call a few people"

"_Ok thanks!"_

"Say hello to Keiko for me. I look forward to meeting her tonight! Finally!"

There was a laughing in the background.

"Well, see you tonight at 7" 

"Tonight!" Kagome sang.

There was a click and the phone line when dead.

Kurama emerged from around the corner, holding a giggling Kyoshi in one hand and a twitching Shippo in the other.

"Kurama…will they be ok…?"

"Yes, I think they will be, although Shippo did take a fairly large hit to the head"

Kagome winced. When they were hyper, almost nothing could stop them, "Well, Yusuke and Keiko are coming now too. We just need to wait for one more call"

"That's good to hear"

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower, could you watch the phone please?" Kagome walked off into the bathroom to soak.

"Alright kids, I don't want you getting hurt, so be careful" Kurama sighed, placing them back onto the floor where they ran off again.

RINNGGGG 

"Hello, Minamino residence. Suichi speaking, how may I help you?"

"_Suichi dear?"_

"Mother! How have you been?"

She sighed a bit on the other line, sounding very happy, _"Fine, how's Kagome? Am I going to have grandbabies soon?"_ she questioned.

Kurama turned red from embarrassment, "Mother!"

"_Ok, ok. I just hope I get some soon"_ she hinted, _"Anyways, I can come to the dinner tonight at seven. Don't tire yourself out dear; I'll see you there. Love you Suichi"_

"I love you too, mother"

There was a small chick and the phone went dead once again.

Sighing at his mother's antics, he went into the room Kagome and him shared together to change into something to wear for tonight.

He found his white shirt, jacket, and pants, but he began searching the room for his tie.

The bathroom door opened as Kagome stepped out with wet hair and a towel slung around her shoulders. She wore a light blue halter-top dress and black heels.

"Hello" Kurama smiled and kissed her, and then resumed his search.

A blaring sound was then heard as the hair dryer was turned on. Kurama snuck up behind Kagome and was about to grab her around the waist, catching her by surprise, when she turned around and blew the hot air from the electronic device into his face.

Startled, her took a step back, making Kagome laugh and soon after, Kurama joined in.

Kagome then shuffled through the closet, pulling out a white jacket and sliding it on her body, "Were you looking for this?" she questioned, tossing him a black tie.

He caught it expertly in the air and fastened it around his neck, "Thanks"

They then helped the kids get dressed. For Shippo, he wore a small white shirt with black pants and Kyoshi had a black skirt and purple shirt.

Grabbing her purse and keys, Kagome checked the time and Kurama helped the kids into the car.

"Let's roll" Kagome commented, stepping into the passengers seat of the vehicle and Kurama taking the driver's seat.

* * *

**At The Restaurant…**

"Yusuke!" Kurama called out to a man with slicked back hair standing near the waiting area.

He turned around, "Kurama! How are you? And Kagome, you're looking great tonight!"

"Thanks" Kagome smiled, and then started talking to a waiter passing by about their reservations.

"Where's Keiko?" Kurama asked.

"She's standing outside to guide the others in when they come" Yusuke replied, smirking, "She's wearing a skirt too…"

Somebody smacked him hard on the back of the head, "Stop acting like Miroku" Kagome told him in a monotonous tone.

Yusuke growled, but shut up for the sake of not being a Miroku the second.

"We should really take a seat…" Kurama trailed off.

They took a seat in a large area in the far corner of the restaurant and waited for the others to come.

"Suichi, dear…?"

He turned his head, "Mother! How have you been? Take a seat!"

"I'm Shiori, Suichi's mom. Nice to meet you! You must be Kagome!"

"Hai, It's nice to meet you Shiori-san!" Kagome beamed, shaking hands with her.

"I can't believe that my little boy is finally married!" Shiori exclaimed, making the couple blush.

"Everyone else is here!" Keiko announced, walking up to the table with a large group behind her.

"Oh my…" Shiori glanced at them, overwhelmed by the size.

"Genkai, Sango, Miroku, Hiei, Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Kahyi, Kohaku, Yukina and Kuwabara!" Kagome greeted, "It's nice to see you again!"

They all sat down at the table. The seating from left to right is: Hiei, Sango, Kagome, Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Shiori, Botan, Miroku, Kahyi, Kohaku, Shippo, Kyoshi, Koenma, Kuwabara.

"Kagome-chan!" Botan smiled, "How have you been?"

"Great thanks, you?"

"I've been doing fine. You know how it is…"

"Kagome!" Yukina started, "How have you and Kurama been doing inside the shrine?"

"It's been pretty good. Earlier today, Shippo and Kyoshi were very energetic. We had a hard time trying to settle them down…"

They chattered for a little until the waiter came, "May I take your order?"

Kagome scanned the menu, "I'll have…this roast chicken plate please"

"Kurama, Yukina, Shiori, Shippo, Kyoshi, Kahyi, Koenma, and I will also have the same food order" Keiko closed her menu.

Sango then went next, "I'll have this…salmon dish, Kohaku wants the pork noodle soup and Hiei over here will have the…same thing?" She looked questionably to her left.

Hiei didn't show any emotion, but shrugged anyways.

"I'll have this lobster" Yusuke smirked.

"Me too!" Kuwabara looked at his old time friend.

"And I guess I'll order this sausage plate" Miroku finished off.

"Thank you for ordering, the food will be ready in a bit" The waiter smiled, and then turned around to take other orders.

"Well…?" Koenma asked.

"How have you been?" Keiko asked.

"It's been great, I guess," Botan smiled, "Yukina stayed with Genkai and Hiei moved in too. Although you couldn't really consider it moving in. Sango's living in the temple too and so has Kahyi, Kohaku, and Miroku…"

Keiko then went next; "Yusuke and I are sharing an apartment" she beamed.

Yusuke turned a tint of pink.

"Well, Kurama and I have taken Shippo and Kyoshi in and we've been staying at the shrine" Kagome added in. Kurama smiled at her.

"Kuwabara's still with Shizuru…" Kurama noted.

"Yeah"

After a couple more minute of random chatter, the food came. There was little talk while they ate.

"So…around 7-8 months ago, Suichi was gone for a month, where was he exactly…?"

There was silence and then Kahyi spoke up, "He was…busy in Kyoto. There was a job he had to do"

Koenma caught right on, "Yes, there was some observations he did to the forest near the park and I assigned him to check out the…" he trailed off, out of ideas.

"Species of plants" Genkai finished off.

"Oh, so you're his boss?"

"Yes" Koenma stated proudly.

"Egotistical toddler jerk" Yusuke mumbled.

Keiko elbowed him hard in the ribs, "OW!"

Kagome snickered along with Shippo and Kyoshi.

Hiei sat there, emotionless, though if one looked closely, he was too close to Sango for casual comfort. Lol.

"Well, we better get going now. Kagome, Kurama, you should stop by the temple sometime when you're available" Yukina smiled.

"We'll keep that in mind," Kurama answered, pushing his seat in and helping Kagome out of her chair.

"Hey, wait!" Keiko called out. Everyone stopped, "Why don't we go out for some ice-cream in the park first?"

"Great!" Kohaku commented. Hiei was a little more enthusiastic now. It barely showed…

* * *

**At The Park...**

"I think we should meet up in 3 weeks," Miroku suggested, wrapping an arm around Botan's waist.

"Whatever" Yusuke smirked.

"That's a good idea" Botan smiled.

"I want strawberry ice-cream, Oka-san!" Kyoshi tugged on the end of Kagome's sleeve.

"I want chocolate!" Shippo whined.

"Sister, could I have chocolate too, please?" Kohaku looked up to Sango.

"Sure"

"Vanilla for me, please" Kagome added in.

Yukina stepped up, "Me too"

"Chocolate chip mint" Keiko told the server.

"Strawberry for me too" Kurama spoke smoothly.

"I guess I'll have raspberry" Shiori smiled.

"Chocolate for me" Koenma said.

Kuwabara scanned the list, "I guess I'll have one too"

"Raspberry" Botan cocked her head.

The others took their orders too.

"I'll pay for it, don't worry" Kagome stated and before anyone could protest, paid.

Occupying two benches beside each other, Yukina helped Botan and Keiko hand out the ice cream and they stared intently at the playground the kids were playing at. Kagome and Kurama finished their ice cream first, and then afterwards, Miroku and Sango.

There was a round of silence again and Sango decided to brighten the mood a bit. She stood up and walked over to Kagome, "Tag, you're it"

"Hey!" Kagome stood up to chase Sango, then paused. She did a sharp turn and tapped Kurama on the shoulder, "You're it" Kagome beamed, and then sprinted away with Sango.

Yes, _life was perfect_.

* * *

What did you think of the story? Read and review onegai! Anyways, I'm glad I finished this story now. I really should update the other ones now, come to think of it…

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai

**----------------------------------------------------------------- THE END ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
